


Another Chance at Love

by JulesVern1967



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Bikinis, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy, Horseback Riding, Love, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swim, Vandalism, blowjob, sexy tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When divorcee Justine accepted the request from a movie company to use her place to film "I saw the light" over the summer, little did she know she have a torrid love affair and amazingly hot sex with handsome actor Tom  Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Justine and son Liam.

Justine Malloy was elated. She had just recieved a cheque in the mail from Pinewood Studios in Toronto. Six months ago she had been contacted by a location scout, who asked if she would consider letting the movie studio film on her property. Her first thought was that it might be too disruptive, a major invasion of privacy. But when the woman on the other end of the phone said how much money they were willing to pay, she quickly changed her mind. Justine asked the woman on the phone when they would like to come over.

Justine did a little spin, clutching the cheque to her chest. She sighed a happy sigh and glanced at the clock. Liam would be home any minute, so she had better get out to the road to meet the school bus. Today was the last day of the school year, so Liam would be home for the next two months. 

Liam was the only man in Justine's life these days. His father buggered off 5 years ago. And Justine didn't really miss him anyways. Paul was a heavy drinker and when he wasn't drunk, he was sleeping. Paul had always been a partier. That's what originally attracted Justine to him; he was so much fun. And it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. In the beginning they'd had a lot of fun, but the party life quickly grew old for Justine. Especially when she found out she was pregnant with Liam. Justine thought Paul would slow down and grow up once the baby came along, but actually the reverse happened. He stayed away more and more, complaining that he couldn't handle a crying baby all the time. He complained that Justine was tired all the time, bringing him down and only had time for the baby now. He even had the nerve to ask Justine shortly after Liam's first birthday when she was going to get rid of the rest of her baby weight! Justine cried and cried that night. How did she get here? This was not the life she envisioned for herself and Liam. Right then and there she vowed to do whatever it took to become self sufficient and when she could afford it, she'd kick Paul out. Well that time never had the chance to arrive. One night Paul just never bothered coming home again. Justine found out he had shacked up with a young girl who waited tables in the next town over. Well, that suited her just fine. She had the house to herself, and no longer had to pick up after his lazy ass. Justine boxed up his clothes, called one of his buddies to come by and finally rid her life of the excess baggage! 

How peaceful things were now. Justine loved her house, her country property and the peace and quiet it afforded her. Things were tight sometimes, but she always managed. And now, with this money coming in from the movie shoot, she could afford to do somethings she had been putting off. Like sending Liam to the summer camp he kept talking about. A camp where the children learned the "way of the woods," like how to pitch a tent, catch a fish and go on hikes. It would be just the thing to get him out amongst kids his own age. Liam was only 8 years old, but had decided recently that he was the man of the house. "Well," Justine thought, "he certainly acts like he is." Liam was an awesome son, and Justine was so proud of him, but she also worried about him. He was much too serious and spent way to much time worrying about things a kid shouldn't be worrying about. He would often sit himself down with Justine while she was paying the bills, and would ask her all kinds of questions. "Do we have enough money this month? Why does the electricity cost so much?....we need to try to conserve more." Justine would shoo him away, telling him to go play outside, but he would often just dawdle around the kitchen until she finally closed her laptop.

It was an unusually hot end of June in northern Ontario and the cloudless sky was a brilliant blue. The droning buzz of cicada's calling to one another filled Justine's ears. From her perch on the cedar rail fence, she could see a trail of dust rising in the distance. The school bus was on it's way. As soon as it came to a stop, Liam burst thru the folding doors. 

"Good bye Mrs. Peterson, have a great summer," Liam practically yelled, as he jumped from the top step onto the gravel road."

"Liam!" Justine scolded, "you know you aren't supposed to be jumping off the bus."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Peterson, I do hope you have a nice summer, " Justine said, "and a quiet one!" she added with a wink and a smile. 

Mrs Peterson laughed and smiled back at Justine. "I'm sure I will hun. You and Liam have a great summer too and I'll see you both in the fall." 

And with that she clicked the door shut and was on her way. Liam had slipped his hand into his mothers, and stood beside her as they both waved at the bus disappearing into a cloud of dust. 

"Well sweetheart, are you ready for our big, big summer?" asked Justine turning to Liam. 

"Yes mom, I am! How many more days until the movie people come? I can't hardly wait until that guy who plays Loki gets here, I'm gonna have him show me all his magic!" 

Justine smiled and then let out a huge laugh. 'Now that sounds like an 8 year old,' she thought to herself, 'Maybe this will turn out to be an excellent summer!'


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything necessary to film the movie starts to arrive.

A week later, the first transports arrived with huge loads of scaffolding, cables, lighting, and a bunch of other equipment that Justine couldn't identify. She was standing on her front porch with Liam, shading her eyes from the early morning sun with both her hands. 

"Woo hoo..they're here, they're here!" Liam shouted excitedly running back had forth. 

He grabbed Justine's hand and pulled her across the dewy grass, half running until he reached their long lane way. The first truck rolled to a stop right beside them. 

"Good morning ma'am, are you Justine Malloy?" The young man who was driving put a tanned arm out the window of the cab of his transport, holding a fist full of papers, as he addressed Justine. 

Justine took the papers from the driver as he explained that she needed to keep these in a safe place. They were copies of municipal permits that officially gave the production company permission to be working on her property. The truck driver told Justine his name was Jamie and that he had a map of the property and he was supposed to lead the other two trucks back to an area he said would be called "base camp." According to Jamie, more crew would be arriving shortly and they would get busy setting up as test shots were to start in 3 days. Liam had been standing beside Justine quietly, eyes scanning the big trucks, taking in every detail. As soon as there was a breaking in the conversation he piped up. 

"Excuse me mister, but when is that Loki guy going to get here?" 

"Ah, are you an Avengers fan buddy?" Jamie asked as he looked down at the boy. 

"Yeah, but only the bad guy is coming, right? That's what my mom told me, an' me an' her we watched Thor last week so we could see who Loki was and my mom's real happy it's Loki coming cause she said he's really handsome." 

At this point Justine clapped her hand over Liam's mouth. 

"Oh my God, did he just say that?" She could feel her face turning a bright crimson, and suddenly her ears were on fire. 

"Liam sweetheart! That's enough.....these men are busy...." Justine managed to choke out the words. 

The truck driver let out a big laugh, "oh don't worry Ms. Malloy, every woman I know loves Tom. Well, I better get moving, we've got a lot of work ahead. The site manager said to tell you he'll stop over as soon as he gets here. Nice meeting ya Ms. Malloy." 

With that the young man tipped his ball cap to Justine, then swung his arm out the window motioning the other trucks to follow him. The big transports made their way up the drive and thru the farm gates at the back of the house. Justine and Liam slowly walked back to the house, watching the trucks until they disappeared behind a grove of trees.


	3. Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine finally meets Tom Hiddleston.....much to her embarrassment.

Two weeks had passed before Tom Hiddleston showed up on set. One afternoon around 3 PM a black SUV pulled into the driveway. It stopped briefly, as if the driver wasn't sure they were at the right address, but then continued up the gravel drive. It was an overcast but very hot and muggy day. Justine and Liam were just sitting on the porch swing, taking it easy and drinking tall, ice cold glasses of lemonade. Justine stood up staring, thumbs hooked thru the belt loops of her cut off denim shorts and watched the SUV go by. She suddenly wished she had a shirt over the yellow bikini top she was wearing. The SUV windows were tinted so dark she couldn't see who might be looking back at her. It was just so hot she couldn't bear being covered up. Even in the shade, sweat was trickling down in little rivers between her breasts, down the back of her neck and behind her knees. Justine lifted her hand in a simple wave but the vehicle kept slowly moving. She stood where she was, watching, until the SUV disappeared around a grove of trees.

Dinner was a simple one. It was much too hot to be cooking, so cold cuts, potato salad and veggies with dip made up Justine and Liam's meal. They cleaned up the dishes together, and Liam changed into his pj's. "Mom, I'm going to play some Xbox in my room, OK?" Liam called down the hall. "OK sweetheart," Justine called back. An hour later, Justine, tea in hand peeked into his room to find Liam fast asleep on his bed. She removed the control gently from his hand, kissed his cheek and shut off the TV. As she shut Liam's bedroom door, she heard a rap on the screen door and a mans voice called out "hello?". 

Standing on the porch were two men. Justine recognized the first man as the the site manager, Robert Alves. Rob came and went often, sometimes to inform her things like it was going to be a loud, late night on set, or sometimes just to get her advice about where to find a good restaurant. Now, the second man .....he was behind Rob, eyes cast down......'Oh my God!' Justine thought, heart leaping, 'Tom!' She sucked in her breath, her hand automatically going to her hair, patting down any stray that may have escaped her ponytail, her insides turning to jelly. 

"Rob! Hello, come in, you're just in time for dessert." 

Justine smiled at them, opening the screen door wide hoping her voice didn't betray the excitement she felt. 

"Justine," Rob said, "I'd like you to meet Tom Hiddleston. Tom this is Justine Malloy." 

Tom stepped thru the door and stood beside Rob. He hesitated for a moment, seemingly surprised, then broke into a genuine smile and stuck out his hand. Justine felt weak in the knees. She stood there just staring at Toms hand. His hand was so elegant, with long slender fingers, and they looked so strong, but beautiful...Justine realized she wasn't saying anything and blinked quickly, looking up into Tom's gray blue eyes. He had such expressive eyes that were now looking at her questioningly. Justine smiled and felt a flush of heat rush up her neck and colour her face! Finally after what felt an eternity, she reached out and took Toms hand in her own, giving it a shake. Oh God his hand was warm and strong and it felt like they held on just a second too long. He was saying something, but Justine wasn't comprehending it, a slight roaring in her ears.

"Tom...welcome, please come in," she managed to get out, sounding more confident and calm than she felt. Justine backed up and bumped into a kitchen chair, causing her to jump and turn to look behind her. One foot stepped forward, but caught on the heel of the other, and she pitched to the left. She tried to grab the back of the chair that was behind her, but only accomplished in knocking it flying. The chair hit the table with a loud crack. Justine braced herself knowing she was going to hit the floor hard with her hip and elbow. 

"Careful!" Tom was at her side with one quick stride and managed to catch Justine around her waist. Tom pulled her up in his arms to steady her. She stopped breathing when she realized she was pulled in tight to Tom in an embrace. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine...thank you," she said in a strangled voice, totally embarrassed, but totally aware of the large strong hand firmly on her back.

You OK, Tom helped her get her balance and stand straight before releasing her. 

"Well, now that you've got that out of the way," Tom said with a mischievous grin, "I just wanted to meet the lady of the property, to say hello. I didn't expect her to try to run away!" Justine suddenly remembered to breathe! Feeling mortified, she reluctantly looked into Toms face. He was trying, not very successfully, to hold a straight face. His eyes were full of mirth, with crinkles in the corners, making his lovely blue eyes shine. God, he's tall and so fucking beautiful...she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Tom must have sensed her lack of oxygen because he stepped around Justine with one foot and quickly pulled out a chair, setting it behind Justine and with one hand still on her waist and one on her shoulder, gently pushed her to a sitting position.

Eventually Justine managed a breathy "Hello." 

'Oh shit; shit, shit, shit!' Justine thought feeling foolish, and feeling the red creep up her neck and flood her face. 'Breathe, dammit, breathe!' 

Tom pulled out a chair for himself, turned it to face her and sat down. Rob stood beside them, hands on hips looking down at her. 

"Are you going to be OK sweetie?" Rob asked, a look of amusement on his face.

"Yes!" Justine barked, much louder than she intended. Taking a deep breath, she said it again, this time more controlled. Tom leaned forward, just about to take Justine's hand into his own, but she jumped making him jump. So he sat back in his chair and put his hands on his thighs instead. 

"I'm sorry darling...I - I was just trying to comfort you."

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry Tom...ugh, I don't know what is the matter with me!"

Tom pursed his lips together, and looked at Rob, who was trying not to laugh. They exchanged a knowing look that didn't slip by Justine.

"Rob, will you please get me something?" Justine asked. 

"Of course Justine, what is it?" Rob answered.

"In the cupboard over the fridge, a bottle of Captain Morgan, the dark stuff....please bring it here...and a glass."

In a minute Rob had the dark amber liquid poured into a glass and handed it to Justine. She knocked it back in one gulp...sucked some air through her teeth and let out a loud "wow!"

At this Tom and Rob did laugh. 

"Are you going to be OK now Justine?" Tom asked her, a look of concerned amusement in his face. 

"Yes, yes I am, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm so embarrassed! I think you just caught me off guard and I've been anticipating meeting you for a few months now, and I didn't expect you here tonight...you're so tall, and....this is where the earth is supposed to open up and swallow me" Justine trailed off, dropping her gaze down at her empty glass. She closed her eyes...steadying herself. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"OK, now listen, can we start over? Because this isn't how this was supposed to go. I'm actually quite normal you know". Justine looked at the men sheepishly.

"Darling, really, it's ok, right Rob? We're fine. But I just want to make sure you're fine," Tom said with a gentle smile on his lips, leaning forward once again. He didn't reach for Justine's hands this time. 'He probably realizes I could have a heart attack if he does,' she thought silently berating herself.

"Please Tom, Rob, sit down with me. I've caught my breath again...I'm fine really. I feel so stupid..." Justine admitted.

"Oh, don't worry Hun, I'm sure Tom's seen a worse reaction than this, haven't you Tom?" Rob said half laughing.

They looked at Tom. His face suddenly serious, he tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes looking up to the ceiling and pondered the question of a few seconds. 

"Nope. I don't think I have, this has been the most dramatic reaction I've ever had to a woman meeting me." 

There was silence for a second, then they all burst out laughing. Justine laughed and buried her face in her hands, "Oh my God...would the earth please open up and just swallow me?"

And with that more laughter from the men. They were all sitting comfortable now at the table. Justine hopped up and grabbed 2 more glasses from the cupboard, tinkled a few ice cubes in them from the ice dispenser on the front of the fridge, and set them on the table. She grabbed two more plate, two forks and two napkins and also set them down. 

"OK, who wants a slice of cherry pie? I made it myself this morning". Justine looked at first Tom and then Rob, expectantly. They both held out their plates, grinning.

"Pudding, Justine, this is definitely the way to my heart Love," Tom's eyes were big, a smile lighting up his face. 

Justine blushed slightly, but didn't say anything. Cutting a big piece, she set it on Tom's plate, then cut into the pie again and took out another big piece for Rob.

"Hey, hey...wait a moment!" Tom froze, "I think something's not fair here. Rob, let me see your pudding! I think your piece is bigger than mine!" Tom was pulling a stern face. The men held their plates side by side. 

"Yes! It is bigger...look at it there, do you see the size discrepancy?" And with that Tom reached out and broke a piece of the crust off of Robs pie. He popped it into his mouth, and with a big grin on his face, chewed it and swallowed. 

"Ah mate! That's not right!" Rob protested, but Tom just said, "Yes it is, look, they're both the same size now!" And with that they all broke into laughter again. 

Amidst mmm's and ahhh's they savoured the cherry pie, the men showering Justine with compliments on everything from the light flaky texture of the pie crust, to the perfect sweet tartness of the filling. Glasses were filled again, and Justine was feeling much more relaxed now.

Eventually Justine sighed, and pushed her plate away from her. 

"Are you full Darling?" Tom looked at Justine with a smile. 

"Yes," she said lightly patting her stomach, "do either of you want any more?"

Both men threw up their hand in surrender "Justine, that pie was amazing, but I'm done, two big slices are all I can handle," Rob declared.

"Me too," said Tom, an appreciative smile on his face, "Hank Williams was tall and lean, and if I have another slice, they may just decide to replace me." 

Tom leaned in on the table, stretching slightly trying to make room in his waistband to accommodate his full belly. The three of them laughed again. They sat talking around the kitchen table another half hour. Under the soft glow of the lanterns hanging over them, they answered Justine's questions about the upcoming film schedule. They questioned Justine about possible sites on the property for further filming. At close to midnight, Rob said they better be going. He and Tom stood and stretched saying they had a long day tomorrow. Justine shook Roberts hand, and then turned to Tom, hand extended. He took her hand in his and gently pulled Justine into an all encompassing hug. 

"Justine..." Tom said dramatically, "a mere handshake is not nearly enough to show you my gratitude for such a delicious cherry pie, and for such a delightful evening." 

Justine felt herself melt into Tom's embrace, acutely aware of his strong, hard body pressed into her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her cheek pressed to his chest. 

'Oh god, he smells devine,' Justine thought as her senses filled up with Tom. 'So fresh and summery...but something else, something subtle under that....warm, heady...' she couldn't articulate the right word. 

She felt weak again, but this time didn't fight it. Tom eventually released her and she felt herself blushing again. She suddenly felt her nipples straining against her bra. It had been so long since a man has his arms wrapped around her. It felt so marvellous. She hoped her nipples weren't showing through her tank top and so folded her arms against her chest, pretending to rub her neck. They said their goodbyes. Justine closed the screen door and the heavy wooden main door to the house, hearing it click shut. She smiled, and leaned her forehead against the smooth wood, closing her eyes. Slowly, she let her legs collapse under her, twisting around and sinking down to the floor, a stupid grin on her face.


	4. Dirty Harry

The Malloy farm was a horse farm. Justine boarded horses, renting out space for owners who didn't have a place of their own to ride. The were 2 large riding rings, one indoors for use during inclement weather. Being in Ontario Canada, it got used often in the winter months. There was a large barn, which housed the tack room, the hay and a dozen horses. Plus there were 8 large paddocks so multiple training could take place at once. By boarding horses, Justine was able to make enough money each month to keep her and Liam comfortably on the farm. Justine's job was to oversee the four rotating shift employees she had. They cared for, fed and exercised the horses. It was a job she loved. She could be involved as much or as little as she liked. It allowed her a lot of freedom, which she was glad to have ever since Paul left them. 

The movie shoot continued day after day, coming up three weeks now. Today, a large low ride tractor trailer had arrived and men from the shoot where up near the house, talking with the owner of the rig. It was all in the original contract, that Justine would allow a bull to be boarded at the farm while the movie was being made. It seemed like everyone from the shoot, including the cast, had come up to watch the beast be unloaded. Justine and Liam stayed on their porch, which afforded an excellent view. Plus, she didn't want to intrude. Every so often a kick against the side of the trailer would ring out. Tom was near the back doors of the trailer, anxious to see exactly what he had gotten himself into. Apparently, he was going to have to ride this bull for a scene in the movie. After the last kick, Tom said something to the guys who were with him. Whatever it was it made them all laugh histerically, one of them slapping him on the back. Tom was still laughing when he lifted his head and looked up, catching Justine's eye. Tom's eyes widened and his face lit up. He said something to the fellow beside him, the man nodded and Tom left his side. Next thing she knew, Tom was jogging over towards the porch, straight to Justine and Liam. 

"Well hello again," Tom called out as he approached. This was the first time Justine saw Tom since that night he arrived. Four days to be exact. A ticklish feeling rolled thru her stomach. 

"Hi Tom, good morning." He stopped just short of the porch, standing in the dewy grass and looked up at them. 'God he looks gorgeous,' Justine thought. Toms hair had been closely cropped since she last saw him, and was a slightly darker brown. It suited him perfectly. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a belt and a plain white t-shirt, which fitted snugly and accented his well toned torso. Justine drank him in and felt a slight blush trying to creep up her neck. Trying not to ogle him, she cleared her throat and turned to Liam. 

"Liam, this is Mr. Hiddleston. Tom, this is my son Liam." Liam shuffled closer to Justine, a little shy. Tom gave Liam a big smile and then quickly turned and jogged to the steps, and came half way down the porch to where they were standing. 

"Hello Liam, I'm so pleased to meet you," Tom extended his hand. Liam took it shyly and shook hands with Tom. 

"So, Liam, do you know what's in that trailer?" Liam nodded his head, staring past Tom to the trailer. 

"What do you think mate, would you like to ride a bull?" Tom asked seriously. Liam's eyes were as big a saucers as he pondered the question. Tom stole a glance at Justine, one eyebrow cocked, holding back a smile. 

"Uh-uh, no way, I'm not crazy enough to do that!" Liam exclaimed. 

Tom threw back his head and laughed at this. Justine laughed too. 'Good Lord, this man is gorgeous,' she thought drinking in his tall frame, how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, lighting up his whole being. He had to stand a good 6 inches taller than her. Which was refreshing. Justine stood 5'8" and was often eye to eye with a lot of the men she knew. Her ex was an inch shorter than her. Not that it bothered her, but something about Tom, his height, his well muscled long limbs, made Justine want to crumple into his chest and have him wrap his arms protectively around her. She thought about the hug he gave her when he left last time. Oh, that was nice. So warm and soft and hard all at the same time. Justine found herself staring at Tom's chest and the way the cotton material clung to his pecs....

"would that be ok mom?"  
'What?'.......Liam was tugging her arm. 

"Mom!" 

Justine snapped back to the present moment, Liam had been asking her something.... 

"Can I go with Mr. Hiddleston, get closer to watch them unload Dirty Harry?" Liam asked as he and Tom stood there looking at her. Justine's eyes darted to look at Tom who stood there with a slight grin on his face. 

"Who?" Justine was confused. 

"Dirty Harry, the bull mom! 

"Oh! Yeah, sure," She replied. 

"Don't worry Justine, you'll see us the whole time, and we won't get too close. The wranglers are trained and do this all the time, he'll be safe. I'll keep him safe," Tom clapped a hand on Liam's shoulder and Liam looked up at Tom, excitement shining in his face. 

" He's my baby Tom, please be careful," Justine called out as Tom and Liam hurried down the steps and across the lawn towards the paddock. 

"I will, I promise," Tom called out, walking backwards a few step. He put his right hand over his heart and gave Justine a wink before turning back around, walking briskly the rest of the way with a hand on Liam's shoulder. 

Justine came around and sat on the porch steps to watch the bull get unloaded. A half hour later Tom and Liam came back to the house, chatting the entire way. Justine didn't know what they were saying, but she could tell they were having fun just by the tone of excitement in their voices. Liam ran ahead to Justine and started talking a mile a minute. 

"Mom, he's so cool! You wouldn't believe how big Dirty Harry is, he's huge, and Tom says he has to start trying to ride him tomorrow. He said I can watch if I want, can I mom? Can I?" 

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart!" Justine raised both her hands, laughing, as if to halt Liam. Tom walked up to the porch steps and sat down beside Justine. It was a bit of a squish, and so Tom turned a bit and put his arm behind them, setting his hand on the porch floor for balance. This meant Tom was turned into Justine, and if she move an inch or two to the left, she'd be leaning right against him. He smelled delicious again Justine noticed, like fresh air and fresh laundry. Tom and Liam chatted to Justine about the bull for another 5 minutes or so. The whole time Justine was painfully aware of her close proximity of Tom. He legs splayed out in front of him, Justine marvelled at how long they were. And his hands. He used his hands often to describe what he was talking about. They were perfectly groomed, no hangnails or cuts. God they were perfect. Justine consciously hid her hands. She had strong hands, but calloused sometimes, and her nails were never done. It just didn't make sense since she worked with horses. A barn was no place for a polished, manicured hand. Justine was a simple girl, rarely wore make up, and cut off jeans and a tank top were standard issue wear for her when working in the summer. That changed to blue jeans and a button up shirt in the winter. And year round it was cowboy boots on her feet. She kept her long dark auburn hair loose unless she was in the barn. When she wasn't working, like now, it was bare feet or flip-flops. So sitting there with this beautifully polished man, Justine felt like a bit of a ragamuffin. 'Well, I'm not going to start acting all girly now, just because a movie star is at my house,' she thought. 'It's not like he's going to even look at me, not when he's always with beautiful actresses and models.' Justine snapped from her thoughts...Liam was saying he was going to get a glass of ice water. 

"Tom, can I offer you a drink? A beer, ice water, lemonade?" Justine asked.

"Ice water would be fantastic. Thank you Liam," Tom said loudly for Liam to hear him as he was walking away. 

"And one for your mom too mate!" Tom looked at Justine, "you do want one, don't you? 

"Oh yes, please," she said.

They chatted about the weather (which was warm), about Dirty Harry, and about Tom's thoughts on riding the bull. He had been practising on a mechanical bull for weeks, and was a little nervous for tomorrow. Eventually they just sat quietly, watching Dirty Harry walk around the paddock. Slowly, the crew dispersed back to the set. The truck and trailer was moving to the back lot now too. They could hear ice cubes tinkling into glasses, and the fridge door opening and closing as Liam was getting the drinks. Justine stole a glance sideways and looked at his Tom. His eyes were closed, his face turned up slightly towards the sun. Lightly tanned, he had a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Long amber lashes rested on his cheeks. His eyebrows, neatly groomed matched his lashes, and sat relaxed across his brow. His lips were perfect, well defined......and suddenly smiling. 

"Are you looking at me?" Tom murmured. Justine avert her eyes quickly. 

"Maybe"

Tom laughed and opened his eyes turning to Justine who looked forward quickly, embarrassed again. When she looked at Tom again, he was smiling at her, a coy look on his face. 

"What?" Justine asked. Now it was her turn to smile, but she turned her head away from Tom. 'Oh God I'm such a fool!' She told herself. 

"What is it Justine?" She didn't answer. "Justine, look at me," 

Justine turned her head slowly, eyes still downcast. Tom lowered his head sideways trying to look at her face. He took his hand and gently moved the curtain of hair back from Justine's face and tucked it behind her ear. She shivered a little as he put a finger under her chin and lifted it. Justine, with knitted brows, slowly looked into Tom's eyes. 

"What wrong Justine?" he said eyebrows raised, a questioning smile on his face. 

"Oh God Tom, nothing, I'm just a fool, I'm sorry." 

"Are you nervous around me Justine?" Tom asked, "You shouldn't be. Really, I'm an ok guy."

"I know that Tom, I'm just being stupid. I guess I am a little nervous around you, " Justine said with a shy smile and took a deep even breath. 

"Please don't be," he said gently, lowering his voice, "I'm just a normal guy, just like anyone." 

'Dear Lord, he doesn't have a clue the effect he has on females,' Justine thought, suppressing a small grin. 

"Well, ok, I'll try," she said. They sat for another moment, Tom smiling to himself, Justine biting her lip. 

"Look," Tom said, "I want to ask you something before Liam comes back. Could I come see you tonight? I really enjoy talking with you Justine. I would love to just sit and chat with someone, remember what a normal life is like for one evening."

Justine's stomach did a flip flop. She hesitated for a half second then heard herself say, "I'd like that." Tom stood up..."Would 9 be ok? I'm done shooting at 8." 

"Yes," Justine said smiling, "that'd be great." 

Tom took her hand and quickly kissed her knuckles. Grinning he looked into her eyes and said, "it's a date! 9 pm. See you later, Love." 

When Liam finally came out carefully carrying a tray with a plate of cookies and three glasses of ice water, Justine was still sitting on the porch step watching Tom's disappearing figure across the fields. He turned around once and waved, then took off running. Liam said to a dumbstruck Justine, "Hey, he forgot his water!"


	5. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...for some reason the chapter isn't laying out correctly once I publish it. Sorry for that. I'll try again to fix it later....thanks!

Justine climbed out of the shower and towelled herself off. Using another towel she squeezed the water out of her hair. After brushing her teeth and applying her deodorant, she went into her bedroom wondering what to wear. She put on a pair of black cotton bikini underwear first, but skipped the bra. She hated bras! She was lucky that her boobs were on the smallish side, and very perky, so she could often get away with it. She'd feel silly getting dressed up, but she still wanted to look nice. She settled on a pair of blue jeans she got last week and a sleeveless black blouse that was one of her favourites. The blue jeans were very flattering on her, emphasizing the curve of her hips and her shapely ass. The blouse was a kind of gauzy fabric, gathered under the bust, with a square neckline. It wasn't revealing, but fit Justine in all the right places to make the most of her figure. She looked at herself in the mirror not quite satisfied yet. 'Jewellery,' she thought. 'Not too much, but a little something....' She decided on plain silver hoop earrings, and her wide silver thumb ring. Standing back to once again look at herself in her mirror, she smiled. Her cheeks were pink with excitement! Her eyes were shining and her tousled auburn hair framed her face and flowed over her shoulders. She wasn't a great beauty, but with a little help she could turn a head or two. A little mascara and lip gloss and she was done. She took a deep breath and told herself to relax. But how could she? Tom fricking Hiddleston was coming to see her tonight and they would be sitting and talking to each other. Oh she had to stop thinking or she was going to go into panic mode.....again! Justine spun around, and headed to a little vanity table on the other side of her bed. She opened drawers until she found what she was looking for. A bottle of perfume. She opened it to see if it still smelled OK. It was a light floral and it still smelled beautiful. She dabbed a bit behind each ear, and again on each wrist. She put it back into the drawer, closed it and headed out of the bedroom.

Tiptoeing across the hardwood floor in her bare feet, she peeked in on Liam. He was fast asleep. All the excitement of today had exhausted him and so he was falling asleep in front of the TV by 7:30. Justine had woke her sleepy son and helped him to his bed. She was happy to see he was in a deep peaceful sleep. She walked quietly over to his bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams baby boy," she whispered.

Back in the kitchen Justine glanced at the clock. It was 8:45. She wasn't sure what to offer Tom to drink so did a quick inventory of her liquor and beer. She didn't keep a lot of booze in the house, but did have all the basics on hand. She got the Captain Morgans dark rum down and poured herself a shot. Drinking it down in one gulp, she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the rum go done her throat and radiate across her chest. Next, she set out a plate of chocolate chip cookies that she made that afternoon. She read once that Tom was famous for his love of sweets. In fact there was even a clip on You Tube of him sharing a cookie with Cookie Monster! Justine smiled to herself when she remembered watching it, how Tom handled that cookie, even smelling it! And then when he talked about delayed gratification! Oh God! Did he realize the innuendos he was making? Did he realize what he was saying if his words were used in another context? Justine wasn't sure he was completely oblivious to the double meaning of his words. But if he was, he was excellent at looking very innocent about it all. Let's just say Justine spent a few days lingering over the image of Tom and his cookie and his "delay gratification" lines! She forgot all about it until after she started baking the cookies today. And when she remembered, she actually blushed. She almost wasn't going to serve them, but decided she didn't want to start over with something else. She decided she could just play innocent just a well as Tom and so the cookies stayed.

About two minutes after nine, there was a soft rap on the screen door. Justine had her favourite Chris Isaak cd playing softly in the living room where she sat with a magazine waiting for Tom. Hearing 'Wicked Game' start as she crossed the floor made her smile. Tom was standing on the other side of the door with a bottle of Jamison in one hand and a bunch of wildflowers in the other. He gave Justine a bashful grin when she opened the door, surprised at Tom's gifts. 

"Um, I guess it kind of looks like a date since I brought you flowers. I don't mean to be forward, but they were just so lovely. They're growing all around behind my trailer. And I thought it may have been a while since anyone brought you flowers." At that, Tom suddenly winced. "Oh love, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm sure you have lots of fellows who would bring you flowers...I just meant, you are very busy, with your farm and your son." Justine just stood there and let him go on. "I'm sorry Justine, that was rude of me....Aren't you going to say something?" Tom hesitated. " You're enjoying this aren't you?" And with that Justine burst out laughing.

Tom looked visibly relieved and smiled. "Oh God, now I'm the one who can't speak! Will you please forget everything I just said and accept these flowers from me to you? Lovely flowers for a lovely woman." Taking the flowers from Tom, Justine smiled and laughed and put her face into the blossoms to smell them. "Tom, they're gorgeous, thank you. And you're right. I don't actually know the last time a man gave me flowers. So don't be upset. It's true. Please come in." 

Justine stood back opening the screen door wide. Tom stepped thru the door and onto the plank floor of the kitchen. Justine's kitchen was a simple county kitchen. Large, with tons of painted white cupboards and black and white speckled granite countertop. It wasn't fussy, but uncluttered and fresh looking. Justine enjoyed simplicity in all aspects of her house, it calmed her and took her miles away from the chaotic life she had with Paul. 

"Let me find a vase real quick," Justine grabbed a vase from one of the bottom cupboards and filled it halfway with water. She set the flowers in it, and little set it on the table beside the plate of cookies. Tom had picked every kind of flower that was in bloom now Justine noticed.

"Tom, you've found my favourite, blue asters. I love them. And there's some Queen Anne's lace and daisies. I don't know the names of these others, but I love them all. Thank you so much, it's really sweet of you." Tom stood beside Justine watching her arrange the flowers in the vase. "It's my pleasure Justine."

"Hey, let me pour us a drink," Tom suggested.

"The glasses are right up there," Justine said pointing to the cupboard to the right of the sink. Tom took down 2 rocks glasses. 

"Ice?," he asked.

"Yes please....the ice maker is on the front of the fridge."

Tom got the ice and poured three fingers of the whiskey in each glass, and handed one to Justine. ****Justine took a sip. "Mmmm, nice... ****" yes, I quite like it. Kind of my go to drink, something familiar," said Tom. ****"Where would you like to sit, inside or out?" Justine asked. ****"How about out?" Tom suggested, "It's so nice out right now." ****They headed out to the porch and sat on the porch swing, each tucking into a corner facing each other. The sun was slowly sinking in the western sky, turning the clouds shades of pink, yellow and blue and casting a warm glow across the porch. ****"Ah, just look at that sky, spectacular," Tom said. ****"It is, isn't? I'm so lucky to have such a great view from here, it's so relaxing. ****"So is this where you spend your evenings?" Tom questioned, with a gentle smile. ****"Well, I usually like to have my coffee out here after supper, with Liam. And sometimes it's a glass of wine once he's gone to bed. I love listening to the crickets and the toads. It can get really loud, actually...but I love it," Justine said with a smile. "Just listen now."

They both went silent. They could hear the crickets singing, and toads. (Authors note: To hear what Tom and Justine hear from her porch, the American Toad, most common in Ontario, cut and paste link onto your browser bar. I hear this every night in early summer just outside my window).

http://www.rsenviro.ca/storage/frogs/RC_AmericanToad.wav 

"So those are toads?" Tom asked surprised. "Yes, they're just at the tail end of their mating season. The pond is already lined with hundreds of strings of eggs." ****"That is so absolutely cool!" said Tom. ****"Yes, it is! I love hearing them. I love falling asleep listening to them, it's so peaceful." Justine said wistfully. ****"It must be lovely." Tom and Justine talked for an hour or so, each having 2 more shots of the Jameson. Tom told Justine all about living in London, and Justine talking about Liam, and life on the farm. When the mosquito started to move in they headed into the house. They were feeling quite relaxed and comfortable now because of the whiskey.

"Another drink Tom?" Justine asked. "I'd love an tea Justine if that's no bother" "No bother at all. Have a seat then," Justine said motioning to the living room beside them. 

The living room was inviting, a large overstuffed deep purple, velvet couch was in front of the large window. 2 comfy looking leather chairs sat by a white brick fireplace. A large colourful print of horses was above the fireplace, very modern with purples, blues and greens. Two lamps provided a pleasing glow in the room. The wooden floors creaked as Tom made his way over to the stereo in the antiques curio. The Chris Issas CD was still playing on repeat. "What a great CD," Tom said loud enough for Justine to hear him in the kitchen.

"Yes it's one of my favourites. " she called back. A moment later Justine appeared with the tea. "It's my go to when I'm not sure what to put on." Tom was looking at Justine's CD collection so she set his tea on a little hand painted wooden side table. "I hope you don't mind, I was just checking out what you like. You can tell a lot about someone by the CDs in their collection you know?" "Oh no. I'm in trouble now," Justine laughed. "But these are just a few in my collection, most of them are in here,". Justine motioned to the doors of the cabinet. "Well, let's see if I can tell anything about you by your CDs you have out." Tom shuffled through the CDs. Hmmmm....One Republic, Imagine Dragons, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Maroon 5.....Hedley, Roxy Music, Sia, Bryan Adams? Eminem? Hmmmm...Billy Talent? wow, this is unusual." "What?" asked Justine. Well, you seem to like mainstream but kind of diverge into stuff I wouldn't guess that you'd like....like Billy Talent." "Ha, well....I guess I just like stuff I can just feel a little loud with sometimes....." "Hmmm....that is very interesting," Tom said flicking his eyebrow suggestively at her. "Ha, ha....very funny! Well...I'm not giving all my secrets away!" Justine crossed her arms. With that Tom let out a big laugh. "Oh, so you're a screamer Love?" "It's good to be bad," Justine said with a wink. Tom let out another laughter..."you know that? That's awesome." "Yes...Liam and I watched all your Thor and Avengers movies right after we were told who the actors were that would be here. Tom looked pleased, "And?" ****"They were so good, so much fun! And you did an amazing job. The way you portrayed Loki, what a complex character. You gave him such dimension. You were the bad guy, but in that first Thor when you found out you were a Frost Giant, oh my God, the pain in your face....it was just such beautiful acting. It killed me! I just think anytime an actor can make you feel sorry for the bad guy...I mean...that's amazing acting" ****"Justine, you're too kind, really. But thank you. If I can get that response from an audience then I've done my job." ****"But really Tom, you're so talented. There's something about your acting that so pure, it's riveting," Justine confessed. ****"I like to think its because I spend a lot of time researching my characters personalities, their flaws, their strength. I always hope that pays off by reflecting onto the screen." Tom drank some of his tea. ****Oh the cookies! Justine jumped up and returned with the plate of chocolate chip cookies and the steeping teapot. She sat a little closer to Tom now, so she could refill their cups. ****"Cookies! Justine, I guess you've figured out my weakness is pudding. Ah, these look lovely. Did you make these?" "Yes, this afternoon. I hope they pass the test." Tom took a cookie and looked at it, turned it over and then, holy fuck, he put it to his nose and inhaled. "Mmmmmm....smells devine." ****"Hey....have you ever really experienced a chocolate chip cookie, i mean, really thought about it as you eat it." ****Justine gave him a confused look. ****"Here, let me show you." Tom turned to Justine, pulling one bent leg onto the couch. "Now close your eyes. I want you to feel the cookie," He put a cookie in her hand. "No peeking! Ok, describe the cookie to me." "Hmmmm," Justine thought about it. "It feels buttery, and....a little heavy, and rough on the underside, smooth on top. And I can feel the chips, they are kind of silky." "That's it!" said Tom, "now smell it." He held the cookie. She put her hands on top of his and guided the cookie to her nose. "Describe the smell for me," Tom said smiling. "It smells amazing, like a bakery...warm, intoxicating! I can smell the chocolate, it's seductively silky....and the cookie is buttery and sweet. It's like they are wrapped around each other..." "Whew...Justine...you're good. It's very sensual the way you describe things!" "Tom, I'm not trying to be...I'm describing a cookie!" Justine said. "Ok, ok, I believe you....kinda," Tom said laughing. Justine smiled. "Ok....keep your eyes closed. Now trust me on this. Open your month." "Can I trust you?" Justine asked with a smile. "Yes...I promise..." Tom broke a piece of cookie off...."open your mouth darling." Tom gently set a piece of the cookie on Justine's tongue. "Don't chew it yet. Just feel it on your tongue. Now describe it for me." Tom told her. "Mmmm, sweet, rough, crumbly, I can taste the brown sugar." "OK, now slowly chew it. What do you taste?" Tom waited as Justine slowly chewed the cookie. "Mmmm...more crumbs, but they are dissolving on my tongue. Oh, I can taste the chocolate now. They're cooler than the cookie, but creamy, sweet....". Justine waited for Tom's response. ****She opened her eyes and Tom's face was inches from hers. He was looking at her so serious. "Now, is it the best chocolate chip cookie you've ever had?" ****Justine slowly nodded and swallowed the cookie. Tom leaned closer and brushed some crumbs from her lips with his thumb. His hand gently cupped her chin and he leaned in to kiss her. It was just a gentle brushing of his lips, and he moved to her jaw. Gentle kisses...with his arm around her waist he pulled her closer. Tom trailed his tongue along her neck then kisses and nibbled her collarbone. Justine's head fell back and she groaned, pushing her fingers thru his hair. Tom suddenly pulled Justine up onto his lap, with one arm. He had her cradled in his arms, her legs stretched out on the couch, and dipped his head down to kiss her lips again. This time they were stronger, more urgent. Tom's tongue traced Justine's bottom lip and Justine opened her mouth to encourage him on. Their kiss became much deeper, their tongues entangling, probing each other's mouth. Tom's hand that was across Justine's lap and resting on her hip slowly worked it's way up her rib cage. Tom tentatively brushed Justine's breast, waiting for a rejection. When he got none, his touch became firmer, cupping her breast, using his thumb to rub her erect nipple. He groaned into Justine's mouth...and then smiled. "Hmmm?" Was all Justine could manage.

You're not wearing a bra," Tom said breathily, smiling in the glow. "Mmmm...I hate bras...." "Oh God, Justine.....fuck, you're gorgeous babe." 

And with that he dove his tongue into her mouth again. He was now working his hand under her blouse. Justine could feel his hardness under her legs. This was pure bliss. She was so wet now and her breathing was coming faster, as was Tom's. Justine pulled back from Tom, "wait."

She reached her buttons on her blouse and undid them all . Tom gently pulled her blouse open exposing Justine's chest, her breasts jutting out, nipples a rosy pink and erect. ****"Justine, you're perfect." Justine blushed shyly. It'd been 3 years since she had been with anyone. It felt sooooo good on Tom's lap, wrapped in his arms....Tom lowered his head and twirled his tongue around her nipple. Justine shuddered, it felt so good. She could feel it right down to her clit. Tom put his whole mouth on her nipple, his mouth hot and wet and oh so fucking glorious. Justine thought she was going to cum right then and there! Tom lifted his head again and kissed her. His hand kneeding first one breast, then the other, squeezing and rubbing each nipple.

"Mmm...so beautiful," he was murmuring into her ear now....."God, you feel so good under my hand." They both clung to each other tightly. Tom's hands roamed Justine's breasts, stomach, and down her hips to her ass. Groaning and squeezing her butt cheek. "Justine, you're so beautiful. I've wanted to do this from the moment I set eyes on you." Tom pulled back slightly to look at Justine. "Really Tom? I feel the same about you. Why do you think I was falling all over myself? I'm just..just...." "What love?" "I just never imagined you would like a woman like me. I'm not anything special." "Justine! Don't ever say that!" Tom was incredulous. "You're spectacular! You're like the wild flowers I brought you. Your beautiful hair, how the breeze catches stray wisps and the sun glints off it like the sunset." "Tom, you are so romantic! No one has ever spoke like that to me!" "Seriously? Well they should have!" Tom pulled Justine up to a sitting position, but still had her legs draped over him. ****"You face is exquisite. Your skin is the colour of peaches and cream....and the sun has given you a smattering of freckles. Your eyes are a beautiful blue, like pale glacier water, with long feathery lashes. Your lips, oh your lips. Sweet and just a little pouty....I couldn't stop thinking how it would be to kiss them...to taste your mouth, wondering what it would taste like....It turns out it tastes like chocolate chip cookies." At that, Justine laughed, and tucked her head into Tom's neck. "Tom, you're embarrassing me....but I love it. Thank you. I've never had anyone speak so eloquently to me. That was beautiful." "Well I meant every word Justine." ****Justine looked up at Tom's face, his fucking gorgeous amazing face. Was she dreaming? She was sitting in Tom Hiddlestons lap, she had just made out with him, their tongues in each other's mouth and she lay there with her blouse wide open, feeling the heat of his gaze as his eyes ran over her breasts. 'I have to be dreaming,' she thought as her fingers played with the little curls of hair on his chest....Justine gave his chest a little pinch.

"Oh...what was that for?" Tom jumped. "Nothing," Justine laughed, "just checking something."


	6. Busy mornings

The next morning Justine woke with the sun streaming thru her open bedroom window. It was a moment before she remembered last night but when she did, a smile played across her lips. She closed eyes and stretched, rolling onto her back in one smooth move. She replayed the evenings events in her mind. The feeling of Tom's kiss, of his tongue in her mouth, his hand on her breast, squeezing and kneading her nipples. His arms, muscly and strong wrapped around her...his hard on very obvious as she at on his lap. And his mouth, oh God, his mouth, so hot on her nipples, teeth grazing them, teasing, pulling....ugh! Justine could feel herself getting wet just thinking about it. She slipped her hand under the cover and down the front of her panties. Yes, definitely wet. 'Mmm...how would Tom's fingers feel down here?' She ran her fingers delicately over herself. 'Or here?' She pushed her middle finger into the wetness, right to her clit. She circled her finger around the sensitive bud imagining Tom's long elegant fingers working on her. She slipped her other hand under her tank top and and gently squeezed her nipple. Hng....mmm.....oh that was good. She remembered how Tom felt, lips on hers, gentle at first but quickly becoming urgent. Justine rolled over and pulled open her bottom drawer. She had a box of toys for moments like this. She found what she wanted straight away. She rolled onto her back again and quickly pulled her panties down. With legs wide open, she inserted a dildo into herself, relishing the full feeling. 'Oh, yeah...much better.' She began working her clit again, and it wasn't long before she was clenching herself around the dildo, waves of ecstasy washing over her, imagining Tom's face between her legs and his tongue the one working its magic on her.

An hour later, Justine and Liam were sitting at the breakfast table when they heard voices outside. Liam jumped up and peered thru the ruffled curtains and out to the paddocks. "Mom," Liam said excitedly, "It's Tom! And a bunch of other men!"

Justine got out of her chair and went to the already opened door. She peered thru the screen door. A cool morning breeze was coming through right now, but by afternoon it would be blazing hot again. Tom was outside as well as two wranglers, plus the producer of the movie. Tom was dressed in blue jeans and a navy v-neck t-shirt. He looked amazing, as always, his clothes just tight enough to accentuate all his assets. The two wranglers looked very much like Cowboys. Dark blue jeans, plaid shirts, cowboy hats and cowboy boots. The taller, older one of them had a paper cup and every so often was spitting dark liquid tobacco into it. He had a sun weathered face that Justine was certain never saw a drop of sunscreen. The other fellow was much younger, barely out of this teens in fact. He was also tanned but much fairer. He was lean and wiry and about Justine's height. The four men were talking in a group and kept glancing at the bull. It looked like they were having a very serious discussion. Suddenly the group broke up and they moved to the fence where Dirty Harry was kept. The younger fellow went to the gate, opened it, and slipped through to stand inside the paddock. The other three stood quietly, eyes intently moving back and forth between the younger man and the bull. He walked around Dirty Harry, sizing him up. He was carrying a piece of plywood about 4 feet long and 3 feet high, that he held out in front of him. The wrangler kept edging towards the bull ever so slowly. Eventually Justine realized he was gently ushering the massive bull towards the chute inside the ring that led to a holding pen. After about 10 minutes of gentle coaxing, the bull was right at the mouth of the chute. Dirty Harry looked at Tom and the other men, and the back at the wrangler, and then walked right into the holding pen. The second wrangler, the older fellow, moved quickly, pulled a rope hanging alongside the chute, and a large wooden gate rumbled shut, securely holding the huge bull in place. By now Justine and Liam had moved to the porch steps, talking to each other in whispers. Tom seemed to sense his group was being watched and turned and looked towards the house. When he saw Justine a huge grin crossed his face. Looking at Liam, he waved and mouthed, "Hello Liam!" He stole another look at Justine, who was smiling back at him, so he winked, and turned back to his conversation. It appeared the younger wrangler was going to be riding the bull first. He had put on leather gloves and climbed the fence along side the bull. He straddled the bull and motioned to Tom to come over. Tom climbed up the fence with ease and was soon getting instruction on how to wrap the rope around his hand to hold on. Next thing, the large gate swung open and the bull and rider came crashing out. The wrangler held on for 3 or 4 seconds and then was thrown off the bull. He landed face down, but was quickly on his knees and from there, running clear of Dirty Harry and climbed the fence. Tom and the other men were patting him on the back laughing. Justine could hear bits of their conversation. The two wranglers were going to take turns riding the bull to tire him out some. Then they would let Tom on him. Tom was more than willing to go right now, but his contract and his producer stated only under certain conditions could he ride. It wouldn't do anyone any good if the star of the film got seriously hurt. So Tom stood and watched, sometimes while up atop the fence for a different perspective. He would ask questions and Justine could see him absorbing all the information he could. Eventually, the men regrouped, spoke for a moment, then more smiles and clapping the wranglers on the back. Tom turned around and looked for Justine again. Spotting her and Liam on the porch swing...in the shade, Tom jogged over. 


	7. Thrill of the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets to try out riding the bull.

"Hello Love, Hello Liam,"  
"Hey Tom, wow, are you nervous about riding that bull?" Justine asked. "Well...I wasn't until today, eheh," Tom laughed. "its a lot more intimidating seeing real bull riding. Not quite the same as that mechanical thing I was practising on. At least It couldn't step on me!"  
"I would only get on that bull for one million dollars!" Liam piped up. Justine and Tom laughed at that.  
"Well Liam...I'm getting paid pretty good to do this, but im still kind of nervous." Told told him.  
"So, are you on a break now?" Justine asked  
"Yes, we're breaking for lunch, then meeting back here in an hour," Tom said.  
"So come in then, get cooled off and i'll get some lunch for us," Justine said.

Tom slipped his cowboy boots off and stepped into the kitchen. He suddenly seemed a little shy, and stood with his hands in his pockets.  
"Come sit down Tom, please," Justine told him.  
"Let me help you with lunch," Tom suggested but Justine shoed him away telling him he needed to sit and relax after being out in the hot sun for the last 4 hours.  
"Justine love, where is the loo, id like to wash up," Tom asked.  
"Just go down this hallway and it is the 2nd door on the left," Justine was smiling at Tom's use of the word "loo".

A few minutes Tom reappeared looking more refreshed. He took a seat at the kitchen table.

"This looks amazing Justine, I'm starving!"  
Justine had laid out kaiser buns, ham, fresh cut tomatoes, lettuce, pickles and a large bowl of potato salad. Liam was busy looking for potato chips to go with lunch.  
"Try the cupboard beside the fridge Liam," Justine told him.  
"Bingo!" Liam plopped down beside Tom. "Chip Tom?"  
"Don't mind if I do Liam." Tom and Liam had fallen into an easy friendship. Liam was very impressed with Tom, it was easy to see. And Tom was very sweet with Liam, always taking time to talk with him and take an interest in what he had to say. Justine was smiling as she sat down to join them.  
"Dig in boys, dont be shy," and with that there was a flurry of hands, slicing buns, taking pickles, handfuls of chips. Justine watched Tom as he ate with gusto, obviously hungry. "Mmmm, this potato salad is delicious, did you make this?" Tom asked grabbing a second helping.  
"Yes I did, thank you." Justine answered smiling.  
"Iced tea?" She asked Tom and Liam who both nodded, mouths full. Justine poured from a large glass pitcher full of the homemade tea and ice.  
Tom took his glass and drained it.  
"I'm sorry, I was just so thirsty," Tom looked embarrassed. Justine and Liam just laughed.  
"Tom, I do that all the time, don't worry," Liam reassured him, "just don't wipe your mouth on your sleeve, that gets mom mad.  
More laughter around the table. They enjoyed a pleasant lunch together and then it was time for Tom to go back out to join the others at the paddock.  
"Thank you love, that was a delicious lunch." Tom leaned in and gave Justine a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later?" He said into her ear. "That'd be nice," Justine replied blushing slightly.  
"You going to watch again mate?" Tom asked Liam.  
"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss it!" Liam told him. With that Tom stepped into his cowboy boots and out the door.

Justine and Liam spent the afternoon watching Tom and Dirty Harry. Tom was wearing a helmet that had a caged face and a thick chest protector. This was for added safety. Once Tom was settled on the bull to the older wranglers satisfaction, the gate was swung open. Dirty Harry came out of the gate and started bucking. Tom was thrown immediately. Justin held her breath, watching Tom fly thru the air. He landed in a heap, but was up in a flash and running for the fence. The bull ran around the ring, eager to take someone on. Tom rode the bull 4 times that afternoon, and by the last time he stayed on about 4 seconds.  
It was late afternoon by the time he was done for the day. He looked exhausted. The producer spoke into his 2-way radio and in minutes a jeep came up from the back of the property. Tom ran up to the front porch.  
"Justine...can I drop by tonight?"  
"Of course, I'd love that," Justine answered. Tom turned and ran back to the Jeep, hopped in, and sped away.


	8. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, orgasms ahead!

Tom arrived like clockwork at 9PM. A soft rap on the screen door announced his arrival.  
"Come in, I'll be right there," Justine called out from her bedroom. She just finished tying her hair up in a bun, still damp from her shower. She was wearing a strapless sundress, the kind with an elasticized bodice, made from a pale yellow eyelet, soft and feminine. Her skin and hair glowed against the yellow, giving her a healthy, summery look. A little mascara and lipgloss finished her look. She threw on her thumb ring and quickly headed out the bedroom door, padding down the hall in her bare feet. 

Tom was leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked up when Justine entered the room, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. 

"Darling, you look absolutely beautiful!" Tom said taking Justine's hand. "Come on, give me a spin." Tom took Justine's hand and spun her around. Tom's eyes drank Justine in, right from her dainty toes to her auburn hair piled atop her head. She stopped and lay her hands on Tom's muscular chest, then moved them up to wrap both hands behind his head. On her tip toes, she reached up and kissed Tom full on the lips. Tom pulled Justine in tight to his body and opening his mouth, deepening their kiss. He eventually pulled back, and they stood in the embrace, forehead to forehead, staring into each others eyes. Tom started grinning. "What?" Justine asked, grinning too. Tom's eyes dropped to Justine's dress, to her chest. Then he looked back at her. "I'm just thinking....you need to be careful around me in that dress."

Justine lifted one eyebrow, looking at Tom mischievously. "Do I need to go change Thomas Hiddleston?" Justine asked feigning a stern tone.

"Oh, no. Please don't. I shall try my best to behave!" Tom said in his best Loki voice, and then gave a low growl, pulling Justine close again, burying his face into her neck. Justine squealed and pulled away giggling then quickly hushed. She put a finger to her lips in a 'shhh' motion and pointed to Liam's bedroom door. "If we want some alone time, we'll need to be quieter....Tommy." Tom snickered at the name she gave him. She took Tom's hand and led him out to the porch. Tom looked very hot tonight, every bit the Cowboy. He had on blue jeans, and wore a leather belt with a large silver belt buckle like cowboys wear. He wore black cowboy boots and a black button down shirt, open at the neck low enough to show a few chest hairs. He smelled amazing, like always, and his short hair was slightly slicked back, giving him a boyish look. Mmm, but there was nothing else boyish about this man who stood here in front of Justine tonight. Not his mannerisms, his body language, or the look in his eyes. Justine had twinges and butterflies in her stomach. They sat down on the swing, side by side, Tom's long legs keeping them swinging slowly back and forth.

"Justine, I wondered if you would help me out with something?" Tom asked.  
"Of course, what is it?" Justine asked.

Tom stood up and walked to the stairs of the porch. He bent down and picked up a black case, brought it back to the swing and sat down. As he started to open the latches he explained, "well, I've been practising the singing and the guitar for months, but I need someone to listen to me, critique me. Can I play a bit for you and have you listen? And just let me know what you think."

"oh my God, I'd love to". Justine's eyes shone with excitement.

"Well, you haven't heard me yet," Tom smirked.

He sat back, holding the guitar, and started to softly strum it. After a moment, he started to sing a Hank Williams song, ''I got a feelin' called the blues, oh Lord, Since my baby said goodbye, Lord I don't know what I'll do, All I do is sit and sigh, oh Lord".... It was an old sounding song, and Tom sang it with a kind of twang in his voice. His English accent was gone completely, and sitting in the dark in the warm summer air, Justine felt transported to another time. Tom strummed softly and sang softer than he normally would have so he didn't wake Liam, but all the same it was wonderful. Justine was so amazed at how unabashedly brave Tom was to just start singing for her. He sounded so authentic, she just had to clap softly when he was done. "Tom, that was brilliant! I think you've nailed it! You sound just like a honkey tonk country singer!" "Really Justine?" He asked, the uncertainty showing in his face, "you think I can pull this off?" "Yes Tom, I really do! I loved it," "You know, I'm really nervous about this role. I've got a lot of people expecting me to fail here. It's no secret Hank's grandson wasn't happy at all when it was announce I got the role. But I just feel a connection with this man. He had the soul of a poet, he was a prolific songwriter. I mean, isn't a song really a poem set to music? Hank Williams was a county music pioneer and so many people today don't really know who he was. He deserves better than that. He deserves to have his story told, his contribution to American country music recognized. I just want to do him justice and to do that, I really need to nail it!" Tom was speaking so passionate, his hands helping express his feelings, looking so earnest in his quest to make Justine understand his drive, his need. Justine couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around Tom's neck, kissing him hard, "God Tom, the things you make me feel when you talk like that! Are you always so passionate about your roles? You're going to make me cry!" Tom turn a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry love, I'm blathering on, you must think I'm daft." "No Tom, just the opposite, I think your brilliant, and beautiful and caring!" Justine told him, holding on to his shoulders now, "I've never met a man before who had such a way with words and such a passion for what he does. I'm astounded by you actually." Tom took Justine's face in his hands, and gently pulled her in for another kiss. He kissed her ever so gentle, on her lips, her eyes and then her forehead. "Thank you. I mean what I said before, I love talking with you. You seem to 'get' me. Do you know what I mean? Tom looked at Justine intently. "Yes Tom, I do. And I feel the same way about you. It's like I've been waiting a long, long time for you, and suddenly, here you are." Tom smiled at this and then started softly strumming his guitar again. "Well, shall I continue?" He asked. Tom went thru his repitore of song, Justine listening carefully, but she couldn't find anything wrong. Eventually, Tom got up and set his guitar back in the black case and shut the lid. When he sat back down, he put his arm around Justine and pulled her into him. She leaned into Tom, stretched her arm across in front of him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He had a fantastic body and Justine relished the feel of his taut torso as she held on to him. Her head was cradled against his shoulder. She reached up with her hand and touched his cheek with her thumb. Tom looked down at her and pulled her even tighter into him. Justine gently held his cheek in her hand and the pulled him down into a sweet kiss. Tom lifted his head and they gazed into each other's faces. "Justine, you are so beautiful, I don't think you realize just how gorgeous you are. I feel like a schoolboy, tongue-tied and shy whenever I get around you." Justine giggled softly at this. "Really Tom, come on. You are the beautiful one. I look at you and can't believe your here with me, that you want to be with me." "Sweetheart, it's like you were made for me. You are intelligent and kind and funny. You're a natural beauty, you hair is the most gorgeous shade of auburn, and you have a soft, curvaceous and feminine body. I love a woman with some curves." Tom reclined back and pulled Justine so she was leaned along side him. He reached down and squeezed her ass cheek gently. He didn't remove his hand but started to gently caress her. Justine reached up again to kiss Tom, this time with lips parted, their tongues darting back and forth in each other's mouth. Eventually Tom moved his hand to Justine's thigh. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Tom slid his fingers under the yellow eyelet fabric, and slowly worked his way up her leg until he reached her panties. Gently, he began to stroke Justine's clit thru the thin cotton fabric. Justine took a small sharp breath and then groaned softly into Tom's mouth. She knew her panties were wet now, which encouraged Tom to slip a couple fingers in the side of them and along her wet seam. He felt her lips, and curled her pubic hair around his digits before pushing his middle finger into her moist folds. "Oh, baby, you are so fucking hot," Tom whispered into her ear as he quickly found her button eagerly awaiting his touch. With one quick maneuver Justine pulled her panties to her ankles. She leaned back again, clinging to Tom, and let her legs fall apart. Tom pulled her dress up to her waist so he could see her. He was working faster now, his one hand rubbing in tight circles, around and around her sensitive nub. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close to him. Justine could feel her climax building and knew she was going to cum fast and hard. She hugged her face into Tom's neck, her breathing rapid and ragged now. "Oh my god Tom, oh god! She breathed. "That's it baby, cum for me!" Tom immediately thrust 2 fingers deep into Justine's core, and finger fucked her, rapidly in and out with his long digits. Justine bucked and let out a stifled yelp into Tom's neck. He slowed his fingers and placed his thumb over her nub and gently rubbed it while Justine road out the first orgasm she had in over three years that wasn't by her own hand. When Tom felt her walls finish shuddering, he pulled his soaking wet fingers from Justine's panties. He put his fingers to his parted lips and tasted her juices. Justine watched Tom, somewhat shyly. Tom moved his index finger to Justine's lips, encouraging her with his eyes. Justine hesitated, she had never tasted her own juices before. But she was so fucking turned on by what Tom just did, she opened her mouth. Tom rubbed his finger along her bottom lip, then Justine held his wrist and put his whole finger in her mouth and sucked it. She tasted herself for the first time, sucking and licking Tom's finger, staring him in the eye. Tom thought for sure his zipper was going to burst he had such a huge hard on. Justine rubbed her hand on Tom's dick, shocked at how huge it felt thru his jeans. She knew she had to see his cock now, so she slid off the swing and got on her knees between Tom's legs. Keeping her eyes glued on his, Justine slowly undid his belt, button and zipper. Tom lifted up to accommodate reaching into his pants. He pulled out his cock and leaned back. "Oh my god Tom," Justine heard a soft "eheh" in the dark. She took Tom's cock in one hand and put her mouth over the head of it. She swirled her tongue around the head a few times, then pulled off to lick his shaft from top to bottom. "Uhh, Jesus Justine! Fuck that's good baby," Justine continued with a slow accent to the top of Tom's dick, sticking her pointy tongue into the hole at the top. A bead of pre cum emerged and so she licked it off then plunged Tom's penis into her mouth. She wondered if she could fit it all in, and wasn't surprised when his head hit the back of her throat and she still had a fistful in her hand. She worked away at what she could fit, up and down, using her tongue alternating between licking and sucking. Tom had both hands on the back of Justine's head now, pushing her down to take more and more in her mouth. He let up when he realized she had as much as she could take, instead gently pumping her mouth, pulling a pin out of her hair and took fistfuls of her soft curls in his hands. "Oh yes Justine, that's it darling, oh fuck that's good....." Justine could tell he was getting close. She lifted her mouth off Tom's cock, pulled her sundress down, exposing her tits. She pushed his cock between her breasts and squeezed them around it. She dipped her mouth down and took his head loosely in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. She moved up and down with his cock between her tits. Justine knew this move put him over the brink, Tom suddenly grabbing at her rock hard nipples, pinching and rolling them in his fingers. Suddenly Tom clenched and pushed up, stiffened, and immediately blew his load into Justine's mouth. "Oh shit, oh fuck...Justine..." Justine was pretty sure his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and slowly pulled off smiling. She kept one hand on his cock, slowly moving it up and down until she didn't feel any more spasms. Justine stood up in the dark, straightened her dress, pulled up her panties and curled up beside a spent but smiling Tom.


	9. French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine and Tom get to spend some quality time together.

Tom left a little after one, hopping into his borrowed Jeep, taking off into the dark night. 

The next morning, Justine woke to the buzzing of her iPhone. Rolling over lazily, she grabbed the phone off her nightstand. 'Who's texting me at this time of the day?' She wondered. Bleary eyes, she brought the screen close to her face. Her heart leapt, it was Tom. She had tossed and turned until 3 AM, going over and over in her head the events of the evening. Uncertain with herself and her actions she eventually fell into a fitful sleep. But now here was Tom, making the next move. 

"Good morning!" His text read. 

"Morning, what time is it?" 

"8 AM, did I wake you?" 

Justine grinned. Yes! He did! But she didn't care. She was so thrilled he was calling her now. Quickly she typed back. 

"Maybe ( : 

"I'm so sorry" 

The next text came in before she had a chance to respond. 

"I had fun last night ( ; " 

Oh! Justine felt her face flush and a delicious tightening in her groin when recalled the intimate things they had done. 

"Me too, where are you?" 

"Well, I went for a run, had a shower and now I'm on your front porch with breakfast for you and Liam." 

Holy shit! Justine sat straight up in bed. She typed furiously... 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes. Come see, the food's getting cold." 

"Give me a minute!" 

Justine practically jumped out of bed. She grabbed a tshirt, shorts, bra and panties from her dresser. Hastily she put them on and ran into the bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush and brushed her teeth furiously, brushed her hair back into a ponytail and then splashed cold water on her face. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was wearing a huge stupid grin. Grabbing her deodorant, she applied it quickly. One last quick look in the mirror, oh, that was going to have to do. She ran past Liam's door giving him a "Liam, get up, Tom's here," and kept going. Reaching the front door, she took a calming breath and then unlocked it and swung it open in one swift move. Sure enough, Tom was relaxing on the porch swing, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Tom stood and stretched out his arms and sang out, 

"Ta da." 

Justine looked at the tray of breakfast and back to him, eyes wide and mouth open. 

"My goodness Tom, this is so sweet, thank you!" Justine smiled from ear to ear. Grinning, Tom stepped forward and putting his hands on her hips, and leaned forward giving Justine a chaste little kiss on the lips. She stepped up on her tippy toes to make it easier for him. 'Mmmm, he does have such lovely soft lips,' she was thinking when he slipped his arms around her waist. Justine tentatively wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and he then pulled her tight against the length of his body. 'Oh God, he feels amazing,' was drifting around in her mind when he deepened the kiss and she willingly surrendered her mouth to his tongue. "Oh this is heaven, crushed against his body, he's so tall, so strong feeling.' Justine heard Tom groan into her mouth, making her knees weak and the butterflies in her belly start to dance. She was totally lost in his mouth, his body, his smell....oh, he smelled so good, like fresh air and soap and....  


"Gross" 

'What the?...' 

Tom and Justine broke apart and quickly looked around. Liam was dressed and stood inside the screen door. His face was all screwed up as if he just witnessed the most disgusting thing ever. Justine turns beet red but Tom threw back his head and let out a huge belly laugh. This makes Liam start laughing, and finally Justine too. 

"Well, I guess I don't have to break the ice about us to him any more!" She muttered to Tom, still grinning. 

"Liam honey, look, Tom has brought us breakfast," Justine said, conveniently changing the subject. 

"Yes, your mom was just telling me thank you," Tom says with a grin at Liam, and a wink at Justine.  


"Ewww..." Liam was still disgusted.  


Tom strode over to the big wooden rocker in the corner of the porch and pulls it closer to the table, "Come have a seat Liam, I hope you like what I brought for you." 

Tom uncovered a plate while Liam was getting settled into the big rocker. On the plate there were French toast sticks sprinkled with cinnamon, a ramekin of maple syrup and a bowl of the biggest, juiciest strawberries you've ever seen. 

"And look, there's chocolate yogurt for dipping them in." 

"Mmm, this smells really good Tom, Thank you." Liam tells him. 

Tom answers with a grin and turns to Justine. Holding out his hand he says, "Come, I have some for us as well, and some tea." 

Sure enough there a two more servings of everything, and a pot of hot water, 2 earl grey tea bags beside it, sugar and milk. Justine let Tom lead her to the swing, and felt her ears go red when she suddenly pictured what they did here last night. She snuck a look at Tom, but he was wrapped up in getting Justine her teacup and the teabags into the pot.  


"This is really so sweet of you Tom. Isn't it nice Liam?" His mouth full, strawberry juice dribbling down his chin, Liam nodded his approval vigorously.  


"I can't stay long Love, I've got to go back to the set and run thru my lines with Elizabeth this morning, before it gets too hot," Tom explained apologetically. 

Justine tried not to look disappointed, "Oh, that's OK Tom. This is just lovely, such a nice surprise." 

The three of them sat for the next half hour enjoying the breakfast and feeling the coolness of the morning dissipate. It was going to be another hot day. Liam talked Tom's ear off, telling him how excited he was to be leaving after lunch for summer camp. 

"Gramps and Gran are picking me up and it's a long drive, about 2 and a half hours. It's in Muskoka where it's all rocky and full of lakes. It's the best place for camping. And then in two weeks Gramps and Gran will pick me up and take me to their house. They live in a log cabin and I'm going to go fishing in Gramps boat....." 

Eventually Liam jumped out of the rocker and went searching to make sure he packed his flashlight. Rocking back and forth side by side on the swing Tom took Justine's hand and held it. 

"Three weeks huh?" Tom said looking straight ahead, a grin on his beautiful face. 

"Um-hm" Justine felt a surge of warmth in her heart.


	10. Tiger Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Justine horseback ride.

Justine had been up since 6 AM, too excited to sleep. So she decided to get up and get an early start on her laundry. Although Tom's been busy with filming the last couple of days, he stayed in touch with Justine by text. He even sent her a couple of photos of him from the set; one someone had taken of him when he was talking with Elizabeth, his costar, and the other a selfie he took during his break. In it he is holding up a huge chocolate chip cookie and pointing at it, making a surprised face. Justine giggled and sent him one back of her holding a big glass of milk with the caption, 'For you and your cookie.'

Next she went to work gathering everything she needed for the afternoon. Tom informed Justine yesterday that he had the weekend off and wondered if she wanted to get together. When she said she'd love to, Tom asked her what she'd like to do. "Just leave it to me" she told Tom. She thought of places they could go, things they could do, but decided a day to just goof off and relax was probably what Tom needed most. So, she set to work devising a plan of how they would spend the day.

Justine called Tom that evening.

"Well, I want to keep it a bit of a surprise, but you'll need running shoes, and your bathing suit."

Tom laughed..."Running shoes and a bathing suit?"

"Yes, now don't ask me anything else, it's a surprise."

The next day Justine saw Liam off with a kiss and a big hug and then watched her parents drive away, all 3 excited and making plans for the next two weeks. She then returned to the kitchen to finish packing the picnic lunch she had made for herself and Tom. The stereo was blaring and she danced around the kitchen grabbing this and that to go into the basket. Finally satisfied with the lunch, she headed into her room to get changed. 

"Hello?"

Tom's voice carried thru the kitchen and down the hall into Justines bedroom. She was searching for her favourite bandana. Spying one on the shelf of her closet, Justine grabbed it and shoved it in the pocket of her cut-offs. 

"Come in Tom!" she called as she turned and headed into the hallway. 

Justine was wearing a floral bikini under her tank top and jean shorts. She knew she was going to feel shy wearing it in front of Tom, but she also knew she looked pretty good in it too. And it had been a long time since she had any male admiring her curves, so she was kind of excited to see his reaction to it. 

"Hey Tom," Justine greeted him with a big smile. "Have you got your swim suit and suntan lotion?" 

"Yes, love. Swimsuit." He tugged the waistband of his swim trunks out from under his blue jeans to show her. Then he patted his back pocket. "Sun cream. I'm ready to go. So just what have you got planned for us? Ive been wondering all night about where you are taking me," Tom said looking at Justine, amusement in his eyes. 

"Well, let's see....I've got water, a picnic lunch, wine, a blanket, towels, my cell phone..." Justine trailed off, a big stupid grin on her face. Tom tilted his head and with a thoughtful look on his face he pursed his lips. 

Justine laughed, "Come on handsome, come outside and I'll show you." 

"OK, great, but who's driving, me or you?" Tom held open the screen door for Justine to go thru. 

"Well, neither of us," Justine looked at Tom raising both her eyebrows. "I...um...you do know how to ride a horse, right?" 

Tom looked with surprise out towards the barn where he saw 2 horses saddled up, standing patiently waiting for them. 

"Seriously?" Tom exclaimed, excitement in his voice. 

"Come, introduce me to these beauties!" 

Tom grabbed Justine's hand and was down the porch steps in a flash. When he got closer to the horses, he approached the larger of the two, a grey gelding, gently with his hand extended, palm up. The horse was named Blaze because of the white blaze of colour that ran down the middle of his face. 

Justine could hear Tom murmuring quietly, "look at you, aren't you a Bonnie boy? " Justine smiled to herself. 

Confidently but gentle, Tom laid his hand on the horses thick neck. He slowly slid his hand up under the horses mane and started scratching him. The horse responded by lifting his head up and down a few times and whinnying softly. 

"Tom, Blaze likes you already, look at that!" Justine stood there incredulously looking at Tom. He was a natural horseman. Tom looked at Justine, a proud smile on his face. 

"I adore horses Justine, but with my crazy schedule its just impossible for me to even consider owning one." Tom had a forlorn look briefly in his eyes but it quickly passed as he turned his attention back to Blaze. He kept a hand on Blaze, and walked around the horse, checking him out, and checking the saddle out. 

"I guess this guy is mine then?" 

"Yes, he's a mature gelding, but he's strong and tall and obedient. I don't want you getting hurt while youre on my horses." Justine gave Tom an apologetic look, but Tom just smiled and walked over to the other horse. Justine's horse was a chestnut mare, a fine looking horse, with beautiful white socks and black mane and tail. Not quite as tall as Tom's, and more compact, sleek. And if Justine wanted to go, she was fast too. But the main reason Justine picked her today was that the mare was her favourite. Even tempered but still energetic, she was a pleasure to ride. 

"Her name?" Tom asked, keeping his eyes on the horse, stroking her forehead.

"She's called Lady," Justine told him. "So, what do you say? If you like Blaze, we could go now."

Justine hopped up first, then Tom. With a click of her tongue and a dig of her heels, Justine set off with Lady. Tom did the same and followed Justine and Lady out of the barnyard towards the open fields. 

It was a gorgeous July morning. The sun was starting to climb and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was still and already the cicadas were droning their call thru the warm morning. Justine took them along the edge of a corn field, the corn almost 6 feet high. It wouldn't be ready for another few weeks, but Justine's mouth was watering just thinking about steaming hot kernels of buttered and salted corn. They had to walk in single file so Justine kept looking back over her shoulder checking on Tom and Blaze. Tom would give her a wave or a wink letting her know he was fine. Eventually they came upon an open meadow with gentle rolling hills, and Justine waited for Tom to catch up so they could ride side by side. They spent the next half hour talking about the film, about the horses, and then fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually Justine noticed Tom was gone. Looking back she saw Tom had stopped. He was off Blaze and bending down to get something off the ground. "What's wrong?" Justine called back. 

Tom stood up and gave Justine a wave and a grin, "Nothing!" Tom hopped back on Blaze and cantered up to Justine and Lady. Pulling up alongside he showed Justine an orange tiger lily bloom. 

"Come here Babe," Tom gently instructed. He brushed her hair back with his fingers and stuck the flower behind her ear. "Beautiful!" Leaning in he took Justine's hand and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. The butterflies started their fluttering in her belly again, Tom was so sweet. 

"Oh my god Tom, you are so romantic," Justine said, her face flushed and her heart beating erratically. 

"Really darling? I would pick flowers for you every day if I could. Maybe I should be reciting poetry for you too, just to complete the picture," Tom said giving Justine a wink. 

Justine giggled. That was all Tom needed. Riding the horse around Justine and with a flourish of his hand he started reciting "Shall I Compare Thee To A Summers Day." 

Shall I compare thee to a summers day? (Sonnet XIII) by William Shakespeare 

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? 

Thou art more lovely and more temperate 

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, 

And summer's lease hath all too short a date 

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, 

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; 

And every fair from fair sometime declines, 

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd 

But thy eternal summer shall not fade, 

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest 

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, 

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st; 

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, 

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." 

Justine clapped as Tom finished. "Exquisite Tom, just exquisite!" 

Tom did his best to bow while sitting on Blaze then laughing came back up to ride alongside Justine. Trotting along, Tom reached out and took hold of her hand. Smiling, their eyes met briefly, and suddenly Justine had an overwhelming feeling and could feel a lump in her throat and tears prick behind her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. 

"What's wrong Justine?" Tom looked panicked. 

Justine just shook her head, unable to talk. Tom jumped down holding his reins and Justine's and came around to her. Carefully he lifted Justine off of lady and set her on her feet. Tom put his hands on either side oh her head and gently tilted her head back to look searchingly into her moist brown eyes. Justine sniffed and took a deep breath before she could talk. 

"Oh Tom, they're happy tears. I'm OK. It's just....I've never been treated so sweet before. You make me feel like I'm a princess and you're my prince and, well, I just have never been treated like that before." Her tears stared anew. 

Tom pulled Justine into his embrace. "Hush darling" he soothed, stroking her hair and then her face. They stood embraced like until Justine stopped crying. 

"Thank you Tom." 

Tom immediately pulled Justine back so he could see her face. Holding her by the shoulders he looked her in the eyes. "Justine, don't ever thank me for treating you the way you should be treated. I love being with you. You make me happy. This is how a man should be with a woman. You deserve it and much, much more. You're a beautiful woman, a beautiful mother....I can't believe no man has ever....." His words trailed off, a quizzical look in his eyes. 

"It's ok Tom, I'm OK." Justine said, feeling embarrassed. Tom gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Leaning down, he softly kissed Justine. She returned his kiss and surprising Tom, deepened their kiss with fervor. Tom pulled her in tightly along his body, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Eventually they pulled apart, grinning. "That's my girl," Tom said smiling, taking her hand again and leading Justine back to Lady. 

'Oh, I'm his girl!' Justine thrilled at Toms words! They rode along again, holding hands, looking at each other now and then with sidelong glances and smiles. 

Justine was deep in her own thoughts when Tom suddenly said, "Race you!" let go of Justine's hand. 

He took off, leaving a surprised Justine watching him depart. She finally gave her horse a kick and took off too. Toms horse had longer legs, but was older. Justine wanted him to have a gentle horse. Hers was younger and full of fire. Before long she was on his tail. Tom looked back and saw Justine. He let out a yelp kicking his horse to go faster, but she is soon overtook him.

"Wooooo!" Justine sailed past Tom, her fist pumping in the air and a huge grin on her face. Finally she slowed down to a canter and let Tom catch up. 

"Hey, I was set up!" Tom protested laughing. 

"I won fair and square," she told him breathlessly with a grin, "besides....we are almost there! Just over that grassy knoll ahead....."


	11. The Swimming Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot in the cool waters of the swimming hole.

Justine and Tom reined in their horses at the top of the grassy knoll. Down below them was a large spring fed pond, with crystal clear water and a white sandy beach. The pond was surrounded on two sides by jutting rocks and a 20 foot rock face. Water trickled down these rocks, not quite a waterfall. On the far edge of the pond there was a thicket of trees, and the largest one had a rope swing tied to it. The trees would cast a lovely shade over that side of the pond later in the afternoon, bringing a much needed relief from the hot summer sun. The beach was at their feet and a large grove of large maple trees were off to one side. A picnic table and a hammock sat in the shade of the trees. To the one side of the beach, sitting on the sand, was a stone firepit and a bench made from a felled log. The shore around the rest of the pond was made of smooth pebbles and the occasional large rock or the smooth rock cliff face.

They made their way down a horizontally declining path, that lead right to the picnic table area. Stopping under the shady maple trees, Justine hopped off of Lady and went around to hold Blaze while Tom climbed down. 

"This is amazing!" Tom exclaimed, shading his eyes from the bright midday sun while scanning the pond and its surroundings. He joined Justine at the hitching post that was stationed by the tree and taking the horses from her, he proceeded to tie the reins to the metal ring attached to it.

"This is my secret spot Tom, I can come here alone, or with Liam and we can spend the day and have a paradise all to ourselves. Ive been coming here ever since we...I mean, I bought the place. Ugh...it still seems weird to refer to everything as mine." Justine rolled her eyes. 

Tom just nodded his head in agreement, with an understanding smile, but didn't comment. He eyes continued to scan around the pond, while Justine moved to grab a bucket to get water for the horses. 

"Oh, here Love, let me get that...just get the water from the pond?" Tom asked taking the pail from Justine.

"Yes, they're going to need at least 10 buckets full to do them," Justine informed him raising her eyebrows and smiling

"No problem," Tom grinned at her again.

"OK, i'll unload our lunch. Im starving after that ride, how about you?"

"Famished." And then Tom strode to the pond to get the first bucket of water.

Justine started unpacking the items for lunch and set them on the picnic table. When she finished that, she took the saddles off the horses and hung them over a low tree branch. As she worked she also took the opportunity to watch Tom. He looked so delicious in his tight pale blue T-shirt. His shorts showed off what a toned ass he had. His skin was lightly tanned and his auburn locks glinted in the sun. Every time he leaned forward and bent to dip the bucket in the pond, Justine could see the ripple of the muscles in his back and arms. Good lord, he was a fine specimen! Tom caught her staring once or twice, and just gave her a big smile. Each time, Justine felt her face flush. Embarrassed, she smiled back and quickly drop her eyes to her task at hand.

'Quit staring at him like a bitch in heat,' she scolded herself.

"Whew...that was hot work, do we have time for a quick dip before we eat?" Tom was back and set the bucket beside the picnic table.

'You go ahead, I'll be right there.'

"Alright," Tom answered and proceeded to strip off his shorts revealing his navy blue swim trunks. They hung low on his hips, and Justine couldn't help noticing the trail of dark hair that started under his navel and disappeared into his bottoms. Picking up his shorts he hung them on a low branch of the nearest tree.

Walking over Justine, Tom held out his hand, "Come, that can wait...the water looks so refreshing." 

He flashed her his magawatt smile. How could she resist such a handsome man? She let Tom lead her down to the waters edge and then she peeled off her tank top. Tom watched her appreciatively. As she unbuttoned her jean shorts he let out a wolf whistle, standing with his arms crossed and then he gave her a big grin.

"Tom!" Justine chided him shyly.

"Just calling it as I see it baby, and you are stunning." 

Justine proceeded to shimmy out of her jean shorts, her face a shade of bright pink. She felt she had a few pounds to lose, Tom was obviously delighted at what he saw. He was literally devouring her with his eyes. Justine gave her shorts a kick and they landed on top of her tank top.

"Give me a turn Love," Tom was motioning with his hand for Justine to spin around. 

Timid but grinning, Justine did a quick turn on her toes. As she came back around Toms eyes came back up to her chest and then her eyes. It was very obvious that he had checked out her ass.

Justine could see desire in Toms eyes and she suddenly felt breathless. 

"Well, shall we?" She questioned Tom.

He came forward and took her hand again and led her into the water. Tom made a show of leaning back to look at Justine's ass again and she twisted towards him so he couldn't look.

"Tom, your embarrassing me!" Justine scolded, but was secretly thrilled he liked her behind. 

"OK, OK, I'm sorry..." Tom said laughing! But he really wasn't. He pulled Justine in to his side and put his arm around her waist, his thumb caressing her skin up and down. Justine felt a delicious shiver move thru her at his touch, her heart beat picking up. She in turn wrapped her arm around Tom, her hand resting on his hip just above his swim trunks. He felt firm yet soft and warm to the touch. Justine couldn't believe she was with this beautiful man and he was admiring her! Together they walked into the cool and refreshing water. Suddenly, Justine just dove forward into the water, so Tom did too. When she surfaced she didn't see Tom but then she felt him grab her foot. Letting out a yelp and then laughter, she tried to pull away but Tom continued up her calf, her knee and then grabbed her hips and pulled her legs around his waist as he surfaced. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Justine grabbed Tom around the neck as he stood in the neck deep water and surprised him by pulling him in for a kiss. Realizing she clung to his almost naked body with her almost naked body, the blood was heating in her veins. Tom pushed his tongue into Justine's mouth, probing, deepening their kiss. Justine could feel Tom hardening beneath her, and pushed her sex against him. Tom groaned, relishing the feeling of Justine's body weighing against his hard organ. 

"I don't think this is having the desired effect," Tom said dryly.

"What?" Justine looked at him perplexed.

"I think we've heated up, not dolled down, buy coming into the water," Tom gave Justine a sly grin, and she laughed.

He gave her a light kiss, and then started kissing her neck.

"Come on Handsome, or we are never going to eat," Justine smiled shyly at Tom, motioning at the beach.

Still holding Justine, he carried her out of the water and brought her to the blanket. Setting her on her feet, Tom grabbed a towel and handed it to Justine. She watched the rivulets of water make their way down his neck and chest to trail down his abdomen. Closing her eyes Justine took a deep breath to calm the butterflies and then wrapped her towel around her waist.

The next hour passed leisurely as the two laid on the picnic blanket and ate a sumptuous lunch while the horses ate their oats and whinnied softly to each other. Justine had packed turkey sandwiches, coleslaw, a cheese plate and red and green grapes. They hadn't gotten to it yet, but for dessert there was chocolate cake. The lay on their stomachs, facing each other and sipping white wine. Their conversation was light and easy. Tom talked about filming, what scenes he had finished, what was coming up. Justine watched Tom face with pleasure. He was so animated, so excited when he talked about acting. It was a real pleasure to watch him.

"Darling, I'm doing all the talking, I'm sorry," Tom suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Oh no, don't stop, I love listening to you talk, you have the most soothing voice,"

Tom smiled. Hesitatingly, he reached out and gently tucked a tendril of Justine's hair behind her ear. His finger then trailed down her cheek, then under chin. Pulling her face closer with his index finger, he leaned forward to kiss her softly. He then pulled her closer yet again, Justine shimmying over to make things easier. Tom, leaning up on one elbow, gently pushed Justine down onto her back so she was tucked up right beside him.

"Now this is more like it," Tom grinned down at Justine.

Justine responded by leaning up and giving Tom a small kiss on his chest, his smattering of chest hairs tickling her nose. The look in his eyes told Justine the flames of desire were burning in him. The pull in her groin told her she felt the same. Toms damp hair fell forward in small curls at his forehead. Justine admired his beautiful face, he had such a lovely jawline and strong straight nose. Such a classical face, Justine thought as she brought her brown eyes back to gaze into Toms light blue eyes. Tom seemed to be trying to read her thoughts, but didn't say anything. His hand reached over and he trailed strong elegant fingers along Justine's shoulder and collarbone and then around to the back of her neck. His lips were parted, his breathing shallow. A gentle tug on the string of Justine's bikini top undid the bow it was tied in. Ever so gently, slowly, Tom peeled down one side of her bikini top, exposing one pert breast and it's hard pink nipple. Never breaking eye contact, Tom reached over and did same with the other side, exposing the other breast. Justine could hear the slight hitch in his breathing. As Tom softly trailed his fingers over her right breast, Justine closed her eyes relishing the feeling. Now she felt Tom's hot tongue on her left nipple, softly taking it into his mouth and gently suckling. 

A groan escaped Justine's lips, 'oh god it feels so good!' She raked the fingers of both her hands into the short hair at the back of his head. Sucking and gently biting, Tom worked her nipple for a few minutes before turning his attentions to the other one. 

"Ahh," Justine's enjoyment escaped her lips this time, Tom smiled to himself.

His mouth eventually left that sweet spot but not before giving her nipple a pinch, making Justine jump a little. 'Oh!' He made his way down her ribcage, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Spanning his hand across her belly, he then circled a finger around her navel. Down her hips and around to her thigh, Toms deft fingers were caressing her skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. A gentle scrape of fingernails up her thigh, Tom stopped just short of her bikini bottoms. He leaned down to kiss Justine's mouth and then moved lower to kiss her belly just above her bikini bottom. 

'Oh God!' Justine was wiggling, unable to stay still. 

Audibly panting now, her breathing was becoming more ragged. Tom was sitting up now, leaning on one hand, watching Justine squirm under his ministration. He has between her legs, rubbing his finger along her lips, thru the thin material of her bottoms. She could feel her wetness, the excitement coursing thru her body. She couldn't help pushing her sex against Tom fingers, trying to create some pressure. Tom leaned down again and kissed Justine firmly. Out of breath, he buried his face into her hair and whispered, "... Fuck, I want you Justine, but the next move is up to you."

She knew he was ever the gentleman, and was basically asking permission from her before anything further happened. 

Justine whispered back, "There are two condoms in the side pocket of my backpack." 

Tom leaned back on one elbow, his eyes a molten hot blue, " You minx."

He was gone in an instant. When he returned back, his bathing suit was gone, Jesus what a glorious sight. His penis long and hard stood erect and Justine just gaped at him. Tom also took a moment to drink in the beauty he had been kissing just moments ago. Splayed on the red blanket, her long auburn hair even darker because it was still wet, was loose and spread around her, she was perfection in Tom eyes. Curvy and luscious, tanned except for her breasts and the flowered triangle of her bikini bottoms between her legs, Tom sank to knees almost in reverence of her. Reaching out he pulled one tie on Justine's hip. Then, the other. He pulled the fabric down, exposing everything to him. He had a sharp intake of breath. 

"God your beautiful." The heat in his gaze as his eyes roamed her body was really turning her on and Justine felt beautiful laying there, naked, nothing left to hide.

Leaning down he kissed her mound, his lips pressing against her pubic hair. That made Justine gasp slightly and hold her breath. Tom firmly pushed Justine's thighs further apart, effectively spreading her lips, open completely to him. Laying down between her legs, he brought his nose down to her opening and nuzzled her, breathing in her scent. Gently, Toms tongue touched her, tracing a circle around her sensitive bud, the feeling electric in Justine's groin. Around and around he used his tongue, she couldn't help herself from flexing her hips and push against his mouth. She felt his lips close around her clitoris as he started suckling on her down there. The sensation was overwhelming. 

"Tom, please...I need you IN me now," Justine's voice was choked, hoarse. She was going to come if he kept that up!

Tom dragged himself up, flushed, breathing hard, until he was kneeling over top of Justine. He ripped open the condom package and rolled it down his shaft. 

Justine's legs were bent and spread wide, her pelvis thrusting up almost pleading him to fill her vagina now! Leaning over her with one arm, Tom guided his penis, fully engorged now, to her opening. Pushing himself eagerly into her wetness, Justine rolled her eyes back, relishing the full feeling. Tom let out a throaty grown and moaned as he pushed himself the hilt. He stilled momentarily, then found Justine's mouth and kissed her hard, excitedly. She could taste her arousal on his tongue. Moments later he pulled back to look into her eyes as he slowly withdrew and pushed back in agonizingly slow again.

"So good," she whispered looking at him thru hooded lids. Tom smiled. The pace was killing her, she knew Tom was trying to prolong the experience. Justine wrapped her legs around Tom, pulling him into her, silently encouraging him to speed up. It worked, and he could no longer hold back. He pushed harder, faster, deeper and Justine could feel her orgasm building, every muscle below the waist tightening, coiling... 

Justine, knowing she was going to come fast and hard, concentrated on the moment. She hadn't had sex in three years, and God, this man knew what he was doing. His lips made their way down her throat and back to her nipple, sucking it hard. Reaching a precipice she'd never experienced before, every sense in Justine's body exploded in desire, searing, rushing thru her body like a runaway train.

"Oh God, Tom!" She called out in her ecstasy, and then felt Tom ejaculate deep inside her, his body jerking as he expelled his seed. Collapsing on her in a heap, they both lay exhausted and sweaty in the shade of the maples.


	12. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Justine receive a shock upon returning home.

It was almost dark when Tom and Justine arrived back at the house. Together they unsaddled the horses, and put them in their stalls. Tom was a much better horseman than Justine had expected. She didn't realize just how many hours of riding he had put in for War Horse. They had talked mostly about shooting that film on the ride back. Justine enjoyed herself thoroughly listening to Toms beautiful velvet voice as they made their way back thru the countryside.

Coming in the front door, the hairs on the back of Justine's neck stood up. She put out her arm and halted Tom.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked suddenly alert.

Justine reached into the dark and flicked on the kitchen light. The kitchen was a horrendous mess. Someone had taken food out of the cupboards, and flung it everywhere. Flour coated the floor, a bag of sugar was dumped on the counter. Cereal boxes were ripped apart, cereal everywhere. There were multiple broken jars on the counter, their contents spilling out everywhere. The fridge door hung open, the contents pulled out, the milk had been poured out onto the floor. A carton full of eggs had been thrown against the wall, broken shells and raw eggs everywhere.

"What the bloody hell?" Tom exclaimed. 

Justine stood with her mouth open, shocked, unable to speak. Tom pulled his cell out of his front pocket and started dialing 911.

"Hello, yes, we've had a break in. I don't know, I don't think so. One moment." Tom covered the mouth piece, "Justine the address?"

Justine handed Tom an envelope and pointed at the address. 

"Uh...fifteen five oh seven county road 29, Hopewood. Yes. Ok. Here, I'm going to give you to the homeowner."  
Tom handed Justine the phone. "She said stay on the line until the police arrive."

"Tom, what are you going to do?" Justine looked at him anxiously.

"Do you have a baseball bat?" 

"What are you going to do?" Justine asked again, her voice sounding harsher than she meant it to be, but she was afraid.

"Love, it's OK, I just want to make sure no one is still here." 

Tom put his hand on Justine's arm rubbing it reassuringly.

"OK...in the closet right here." Justine motioned to behind the front door. 

Tom opened the closet door and there were 2 bats in the corner. He picked a heavier wooden one, weighed it in his hands and turned to Justine. 

"I'll be right back...stay right here." Tom said this firmly looking right into Justine's eyes to make sure she heard and understood him.

"Tom, be careful."

"I will be, now stay here."

Tom stepped his way over the mess and crossed the kitchen turning left into the living room. His heart sank when he saw the stereo system had been ripped from its cabinet and lay upside down in a heap. All Justine's CDs where strewn across the floor, half out of their cases and it looked as if they had been stomped on. The curtians hung half torn from the windows and someone had taken a knife and sliced thru the cushions of the couch. Tom gingerly stepped over all this mess tightening his grip on the bat.

'Whoever the fuck did this had better hope they were gone,' Tom thought, 'or they're going to get a good swing to the head.'

Tom stepped back into the hallway and peered thru the darkness. He flicked on the light and moved forward. Opening the first door on the left, Liam's bedroom, he flicked on the light. Nothing amiss in there. Tom walked to the closet, pulled it open...nothing. 'Whew.'

The next door on the right was the bathroom. That door stood ajar, but nothing had been touched there. The next door on the right was a spare room, also fine. The last room on the left was Justine's. Tom could see it was fucked up before he even turned on the light. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he did. The mattress was ripped open, foam and coils spilling out of it. All kinds of liquid had been poured onto it. Beer bottles lay strewn on it, shampoo bottles, baby powder, shaving cream sprayed everywhere. The mattress was just a huge wet mess. Justine's dresser had been cleared off, her perfumes lay broken on the floor and her jewellery box smashed and splintered. 

I wonder if they've stolen jewellery," Tom thought. He could see jewellery on the floor, a pearl necklace broken, pearls scattered everywhere. Justine's high school graduation picture had been smashed in its frame and it hung lopsided on the wall. But the most unnerving thing was in bright pink lipstick scrawled on the wall above the bed; the words "FUCK YOU BITCH." 

"Fuck..." Tom whispered under his breath. He turned around to go back to Justine but stopped in his tracks because she was standing in the doorway. A look of horror and fear on her face, she covered her mouth as she started to cry, shaking and repeating over and over, "oh my god, oh my god! Why? Why?"

The phone fell out of her hand to the ground. 

"Ms. Malloy, Ms. Malloy, is everything ok?" 

Tom could hear the 911 operator shouting into the phone. He picked it up and spoke briefly with her and then kept ahold of the phone.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here." 

Taking Justine's hand, he quickly led her thru the house, back thru the mess, as she tried to stifle her sobs by covering her mouth. Pulling her out into the dark night, into the cooler fresh air, Tom brought her away from the house to the middle of the yard and then wrapped her in his arms. Justine, wracked with sobs, sank into Tom, thanking God he was there. He held her tight, phone in one hand, baseball bat at his feet. Tom spoke soothing words into her ear, rocking Justine until her sobs quieted, the front of his shirt soaked with her tears. A distant wail of a sirens carried thru the night air.

It was after midnight when the officers left the house. A statement was given, photos taken, fingerprints lifted. Justine was less shaken now and more angry. The police had questioned her about a lot of things, but they were most interested in ex- husband Paul. It's true the relationship with Paul was strained, but that was nothing new. If it was him, why now, what had changed? There was the fact she was in a new relationship but she couldn't see him going to these extremes over that. The police seemed to feel the attack was personal, as opposed to random, based on the things that were damaged. The CD collection, the jewellery box, the grad photo, the bed. And the message. Anyway, they were going to pay Paul a visit.

"Tom, will you stay the night?" Justine felt shaken at the thought of staying the night there."

"Justine baby, I think it would be better if you came to my trailer tonight, you bed is ruined, and we can deal with this mess in the morning. 

Justine sighed, looking around the kitchen.

"You're probably right Tom, thank you."

Tom followed Justine as she grabbed her nightgown and fresh clothes, her toothbrush and deodorant. While she quickly forwarded her home phone to her cell, just in case Liam or her parents called, Tom went around and shut out lights. Locking the door for her, Tom turned and took Justine's hand leading her down the porch steps in the dark to his borrowed jeep. Buckling Justine in, Tom went around to the drivers side, hopped in and took off across the fields towards base camp.


	13. Morning Delight

Tom woke early,with Justine still wrapped in his arms. She lay with her body facing him as she had her left leg wrapped over top of his legs, so he wasn't going anywhere just yet. He stroked her dark auburn hair away from her face and looked down at her. She really was beautiful. Very natural, she had lovely skin. She had a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips weren't overly full lips, but they were lovely just the same. Her silky eyelashes lay on her cheeks, her eyebrows were knitted in anxiety. Tom took his thumb and ran it gently over her eyebrows, trying to smooth out her brow.

Justine slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Tom.

"What are you doing?"

Tom gave her a grin.

"I'm just trying to erase that anxious look off your face Love, you looked so worried, even in your sleep."

"I was just remembering what happened last night..."

"Shhh....let's not worry about that yet." Tom leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Justine's forehead. 

She lay still and let Tom continue massaging her brow.

"Mmmmm...you have such a lovely touch Tom. Your hands are so strong, yet gentle." 

Watching her face he ran his fingers down her cheek and over her chin and back up the other side. Justine sighed deeply, this felt so lovely. Tom continued his trek across her neck to her collarbones. Using the finger that was doing the tracing, he very gently he pushed the spaghetti strap of Justines ivory silk nightgown down off her shoulder so it lay across her bicep. This gave him access to more of her chest and shoulder, and he traced figures 8's on her skin.

"You my dear have such lovely soft skin, I seem to find any excuse just to touch it. Or kiss it...." Toms eyes flashed mischievously as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder this time. Justine smiled and closed her eyes. This was heaven, being lovingly touched and kissed by Tom. The sweet words he said, with his beautiful silky English accent' Justine could listen to him talk all day.

Tom was now planting soft kisses on Justine's chin and neck and worked his way to her clavicle. As the trailing kisses continued Justine stretched out languidly. With her eyes still closed, relishing the feeling Toms mouth on her skin, she felt warm large hand cup around her left breast, teasing her nipple thru to thin material with his thumb. The trail of kisses continued, with the occasional little nip or lick, Tom working his way to her right nipple. Tom was up on one elbow now, giving him greater reach and this allowed him to pull the fabric down with his fingers, trying to free access to both her breasts. Justine arched her back to allow the nightgown to move down, both straps at her elbows now. Uhhh...this wasn't working as smoothly as she hoped. She was kind of stuck. 

"uhh.. Tom, I can't move." 

Justine was essentially trapped! She grinned up at him, wide eyed and not sure what he was going to do next. Suddenly, Tom rolled over her and sat on her hips, looking down at her with lust in his eyes.

She was surprised and giggled when Tom responded in Loki's voice, "Ohhh...that's OK baby, I like this. I have you just where I want you..." 

Tom was doing his best to look evil, but was failing miserably when he broke into a sexy grin. 

'Holy Shit!' Justine clenched her legs together, blushing bright pink and breathless

"Are you smirking at me wench? You dare laugh at your King?" Tom continued.

"I'm sorry my King, but... " Justine dropped her voice to a whisper as she looked at Tom, "You just made me wet talking like that." 

Tom looked momentarily shocked and then threw back his head letting out a big laughing. Once he regained his composure he sat up on his knees and he put him game face on again.

Looking down at Justine, his eyes burned with desire causing her to hold her breath.

"And you greatly please your King with that." 

Locking eyes with Tom, her grin disappeared and she let out her breath slowly. Looking down at his groin Justine could see his erect penis pushing out against the material of his PJ bottoms. She couldn't help herself, and licked her lips, mesmerized by him. When she finally looked up, it was with eyes ablaze and lust swirling thru her veins. Justine lay with nothing covering her breasts, feeling sexy, excited, her breathing becoming faster. She groaned when Tom reached up to knead her breasts, then pull and pinch her nipples. 

His eyes slowly swept over in her bare breasts. "Oh baby. So beautiful..." Tom crooned softly, back to his own voice, and he leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth, sliding his body down the length of her. Justine was still trapped by her nightly, the thin straps holding her arms close to her body. Toms erection pushed hard into her thigh. Leaning to one side on his elbow, he ran his hand down her side to her hip, then down her leg.

Justine couldn't help wiggling as his hand slid back up the front of her thigh, and once at the top of her leg, he let his fingers brush her sex. "Mmmm...I like this, unrestricted access. But I guess it's time to release you."

Justine had a sultry smile on her face as Tom grabbed the hem of her nighty and pulled it up and off, Justine lifting her body slightly to allow the material to be released. 

"Ooh, that's better!" she exclaimed, immediately wrapping her arms around Toms neck, pulling him down and kissing him hard. She wanted him now! Tom responded immediately, kissing her back hard, then nipping her bottom lip. Justine relished the feeling of Toms bare muscular chest against hers, his arms taut and strong around her now. Reaching between her legs, Tom cupped Justine's mound, then, pushing two fingers into her sex, he sunk them deep inside her. Justine groaned loudly, making Tom break their kiss by smiling. 

"You are wet baby, you weren't exaggerating," 

Pumping his fingers in and out slowly, deeply, he nipped and sucked at her earlobe. 

"Please Tom," she was begging to him.

This hot sexy man was driving her crazy with desire. She needed him in her now.

Tom stopped what he was doing and rolled off the bed. He ducked into the bathroom and after a bit of rustling around, he produced a box of condoms. Grabbing one, he returned to the end of the bed. Ripping open the package and pulling out the condom, he rolled it on himself while Justine watched. 

"Jesus," she whispered under her breath.

He really was rather impressive. Justine was sure he was the biggest she'd ever had, not that there were that many. Tom would actually be the 4th man she had ever slept with. Paul was her first, then the two mistakes she made after they broke up, one was a one night stand, the other a two week relationship. And that was three years ago! In the last week she had already had more sex than she had in the last 5 years! The thought made her feel sexy, wanton.

"What?" Tom was eyeing her suspiciously from the foot of the bed.

"You want to know?" Justine answered coquettishly, biting her bottom lip. "Yes I do," he answered and sprang upon her, landing gently beside her and grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

Hesitating a moment, she told him with a big grin on her face, "I was just thinking that you have the biggest dick of anyone I've ever seen."

Tom gave her an amused look, and then leaned down to whisper in Justine's ear, "And it's all for you baby, only you."

Justine grabbed Toms head and brought his mouth to hers, thrusting her tongue into his mouth fervently, clutching him to her, not able to get close enough for her satisfaction. Tom sensed this and crushed her in his arms, pushing his groin into her and returned her kiss just as passionately. Suddenly, he rolled with her so she was laying on top of him. He smoothed her hair back from her face. 

"Baby, I want to watch you. It's so hot watching you come undone, knowing it's me doing it to you." 

'God, this man knows the right things to say,' He had Justine so turned on she basically would do whatever he asked at this point.

Straddling Toms hips, she took his penis in her hand and directed it to her dripping entrance. Slowly, she sank onto him until he had entirely disappeared into her. Justine closed her eyes absorbing the feeling that was rolling around her belly, coiling and getting tighter. Tom flexed his hips pushing himself even further into her making Justine groan aloud again. She started to move up and down, Tom holding her hands for her balance, and this time it was Toms turn to groan. Tom watched her every movement. Eyes heavy with lust, his blood was thick and hot, pulsing through his veins. Just watching Justine on top of him like that, cheeks pink, lips slightly parted and every time she came down, her breasts bounced with the movement, Tom was burning with desire for her. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Justine felt the same, ready any moment for her orgasm to explode. 

"Justine, you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen baby, fuuuck, nghhhh...." And with that Tom let go and orgasmed hard. Feeling his cock twitch as Tom pushed deeper into her, and listening o the things he said to her was all it took for Justine's orgasm to let loose, clenching deliciously tight in her her groin and belly before spiralling thru the rest of her body. Collapsing into Toms arms, she lay on top of him until their breathing and their heartbeats returned to normal. Eventually Tom brought Justine's mouth to his and he kissed tenderly, deeply.

"Jesus, Justine, that was unbelievable."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Justine said looking into his flushed face with a shy smile. God he looked gorgeous, his hair messed up, curls on the top, his eyes bright and his face full of colour. Justine could hardly believe she was laying in his arms.

They lay together in Toms trailer, embraced and speaking loving words. Tom played with her hair, she ran her fingers thru his chest hairs, tickling his chest gently. Eventually Tom stirred. "Well Love, should we get up and get started with our day?"

"mmmmm, I guess so. We could stay here all day..." Justine trailed of hopefully

Tom laughed, "Come, I'll make you some tea, you can shower first."

He jumped up out of the bed and grabbed his PJ bottoms, slipping them on, and then disappeared thru the bedroom door. Justine sat up slowly and then dragged herself off the bed. 'What a perfect way to start the day,' she thought smiling dreamily to herself as she headed naked for the shower.


	14. The Opal

Justine sat on the edge of her new mattress, bouncing up and down. It was delivered this morning and she had just taken the plastic wrap off of it. She went yesterday and picked out a new couch, but it would be one week until it was delivered. Other than that, almost everything was back in order now, since the break in. An insurance adjuster had come by on Monday and given her the OK to replace the mattress, the couch, the curtains, plus would be taking care of the cost of cleaning and replacing everything at was broken or damaged. And when she went thru all her stuff, the only things missing were her wedding and engagement rings. Everything that was ruined would be replaced. Yesterday a cleaning crew came thru to make sure everything was tip top shape. All the mess was now cleaned up.

Justine felt a pang of sadness, because Paul had been arrested for the crime. 

'Good Lord Paul, what were you thinking? Do you really hate me so much now? You're the one who cheated on me, left me and Liam, your own son!' 

Justine closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, spreading her arms out beside her. The cops told her they had found drugs at Paul's house. In fact he and his girlfriend were high when the cops arrested them. They were strung out when the cops arrived at their filthy house. Apparently, this was a different girl again. He had been with a string of women the last 5 years. The girl he left Justine for had booted him out about 2 years ago, but only after he had 2 babies with her. And apparently he had another child as a pregnant woman had come to the house a few years ago looking for him. Justine didn't feel bad for any of these women, but it was the children involved that broke her heart. Paul had been a douchebag for a long time, but he had always been a fairly decent dad. But now, he was a drug addict? Oh God. She couldn't tell Liam. Poor Liam! Paul had to straighten out, he had to! Maybe some time in prison would straighten him out. Wouldn't it? Justine certainly hoped so. Not for any reason other than he was Liam's father. Liam needed a father in his life. Paul was far from perfect, but he loved Liam a lot and until recently, had been good for him. But, this explains why he hadn't shown up a few times recently.

A rapping on the front door startled Justine. Coming into the kitchen, she saw the site manager, Robert Alvez, standing on the porch. 

"Hey! Robert, come in," Justine opened the screen door. 

"Hey Justine, how are you sweetheart?" Robert leaned in and gave Justine a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good Robert, good. How about you?" 

"Oh I'm good, thanks."

"Come in and sit Robert," Justine said motioning to the kitchen table.

"I can't stay long my dear, but I just wanted to see how you are. Tom was telling me about the break in. Sounds like there was a lot of damage." Robert was surveying the room as he talked.

Justine frowned at the memory. "Everything was everywhere Robert, you had to see it to believe it. But it was mostly cosmetic, except for my couch and my mattress. They were totally destroyed. And my CD's were basically ruined. But, everything can be replaced. It's just that it was so upsetting." In almost a whisper, Justine added, "Especially since it was my ex-husband that did it." She glanced down at her hands, embarrassed, twirling the bracelets on her wrist.

Robert reached across the table and put his hand over Justine's to comfort her.

" Sweetheart, if there is anything you need, you just let me know, or Tom, we'll take care of it, OK?" Robert smiled kindly at her.

Justine looked up into Roberts gentle brown eyes, and returned the smile. 

"Thank you Robert, I really appreciate that."

Robert sat back again.

"Oh! Also Justine, I wanted to touch base with you, see what your thoughts are and make sure you're still happy with our arrangement. We'll be wrapping up in Canada in 3 weeks...July 17th will be the last date of filming."

Justine's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. 'No, not already!' She shouted internally. She tried her best to look impassive.

Robert continued..."So our Canada wrap party will be July 15th. I wanted to make sure you could come, and Liam too." 

"Yes..yes, of course Robert, we wouldn't miss it, thank you." Justine forced a smile.

"And we are having a BBQ tonight....last minute, the producer and his wife like to throw imprompteau parties, keeps everyone happy. Tom only found out this morning so he won't have had a chance to tell you. Can you be there? There's lots of food and music." 

He was still smiling, oblivious to Justine's pain. Justine nodded quickly.

"Well, it won't be long now, we'll be packing up and heading on down to Tennessee and Louisiana for the next leg of filming. It's going to get a lot more difficult once we get to Tennessee. Tom will be working on losing weight. He's got to look like an alcoholic and I'm afraid the story will become much darker. That's always hard on an actor, especially ones as dedicated as Tom. He really puts his heart and soul into his performances."

Justine kept nodding, feigning interest, but in actuality, she felt so sad. Oh, she only had 3 more weeks with Tom. Her chest actually hurt. He had only been here for a month, but already he had worked his way into her life and her heart. 

Justine felt glum the rest of the morning. Robert had stayed about 15 minutes and Justine spent the rest of her morning shopping online for replacement CD's. Still sitting on her newly made up bed, eating a bologna sandwich, her phone beside her buzzed. Picking it up, she saw it was a text from Tom. Justine's heart felt lighter for the first time since Robert left.

Spying Tom's Jeep coming around the distant grove of trees, Justine stood up from her chair on the front porch. She held a cold glass of lemonade, it's condensation running down her arm and dripping off her elbow. Popping the Jeep into park, Tom jumped up out the side of the vehicle, and rushed up the steps, picking up Justine and swinging her around. 

"Tom! Tom!" Justine was laughing as Tom twirled her around, her lemonade sloshing over the edge of her glass."

Setting her down, Tom was grinning at her. "Ah! It's a great day to be alive." Justine set her drink down and then Tom took her hands and pulled them around behind him, essentially pulling Justine flush against him, and kissed her. 'Mmmmm...fuck he was such a good kisser,'

Out of breath, Justine grinned and looked at Tom wondering what the hell he was so thrilled about. 

"Tom, what is it?"

"I just found out I get a whole week off once we wrap here in Canada! That means I have one more week to spend with you! It's really rare to get time off like that in the middle of a shoot." 

That's wonderful! Congratulations! And I get an extra week with you? I'm so glad!" But after this Justine had to force her smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom.

"Justine? Are you OK Love? What's wrong?"

"Oh Tom, I guess I'm being a little silly. It just kind of hit me today that we don't have much more time together, I guess I'm feeling a little melancholy." Justine looked up into Tom gorgeous face, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Come here darling," Tom took Justine's hand and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down. "We'll figure something out," Cradling her in his arms, Tom buried his nose in Justine's hair and breathed deeply.

"Ahh, you always smell like fresh air," Tom told Justine. 

Justine smiled and traced her fingers over Toms bicep, feeling the swell of the muscle, then trailed her fingers down his forearm, over his hand and over his fingers, then slipped her smaller hand into his. She pulled their hands into her chest and snuggled Tom. He was wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeans. But instead of cowboy boots, he had sandals on today. He had a very relaxed and happy demeanour about him, and Justine felt guilty about bringing him down.

"Hey Tom, would you like to go somewhere today?"

"Yeah, I would love that. What do you have in mind?"

Tom and Justine walked hand in hand browsing the aisles of the Aberfoyle Antiques Market. Tom was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, going incognito. Justine loved looking at and touching the wonderful plethora of antiques. Every so often she found something so interesting or cool she'd have to bring it home. Today, she just wanted to enjoy being with Tom and sharing something with him that she enjoyed. They stopped every so often to peruse magazines, kitschy items and antique pins and jewellery. Justine was looking over antiques postcards, reading the backs, totally absorbed when Tom came up behind her and lifted something over her head. Jerking back slightly, surprised, she suddenly found a gorgeous opal pendant nestling between her breasts. 

"Tom! What is this? It's gorgeous!"

"Do you like it? I thought it was beautiful, that it would look lovely on you."

"Oh my God, I love it." Justine picked up the pendant, twisting it around so she could get a better look at it. A lovely ivory coloured heart shaped opal was set in gold, surrounded by filigree roses, all on a long gold chain. It was very unique, a beautiful and romantic piece of jewellery.

"The shop keeper told me it is a cabochon cut ivory opal and it was handmade, one of a kind, sometime in the 1920's." Tom had turned Justine around, lifted her hair over the chain, and stood back to admire it on her.

Touching it gently with her fingertips, Justine beamed up at Tom.

"Thank you Tom, is just beautiful." Reaching up she kissed Tom, enclosing her hands behind his neck while he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Opening her mouth Justine deepened their kiss, her tongue probing Toms mouth, their tongues entwining in a sensuous kiss. 

"You're welcome sweetheart, a beautiful woman like you deserves a beautiful piece of jewellery." Justine blushed and smiled shyly.


	15. A Sunny Afternoon Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine has time to gather her thoughts on the ride to Base Camp while on Lady.

Justine rode Lady thru the long grass, the late afternoon sun shining on the rippling grass as it danced to and fro in the gentle breeze. It was still quite warm out, but the breeze made it manageable, and had persuaded Justine to take the horse and enjoy the beautiful afternoon. She could hardly believe it had already been 6 weeks since the film crew for I Saw the Light showed up. It had been more than wonderful. Justine knew it was an experience of a lifetime and she tried to enjoy everything about it. But besides the obvious excitement of having a movie being filmed on your property, was the thrill of getting to know Tom Hiddleston. She only knew a little bit about him before all this. She had seen him 2 years in the first Avengers movie, and had been intrigued by his character of Loki. She was sure she had heard his name on other occasions also, but never really put two and two together as to who he was. Maybe because he looked so different in real life from his Loki character. But from the moment he showed up in her kitchen to introduce himself, she was smitten. She was trying to keep things light, she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment. She knew Tom would have to go one day, and then life would return to normal again. When she thought of that she felt a pang of sadness...the last six weeks had been so amazing. Having a man in her life again made Justine realize just how much she missed it. Someone to share things with, to cuddle with, and make love with. As much as she told herself not to get too attached, she felt her heart getting wrapped tighter and tighter around this tall handsome articulate and kind man. She knew when the time came, it would be painful to say goodbye to Tom. But that was all part of the package and she knew it from the beginning. Tom hadn't promised her anything. But he had given her his precious time and by doing that he made her feel beautiful again and also gave her the most fun she'd ever had. Yes, it was going to be very hard to say goodbye.

The last bit of the trail was thru the forest that bordered the camp. It was fairly narrow, only room for a horse and rider, no vehicles. The film crew had to drive around the forest to make it to base camp, but Justine knew this shortcut shaved about 10 minutes off the ride. It was much cooler here in the thickest part of the woods. Only the occasional ray of sun shot thru the leave and provided warm pockets of air here and there, that were very noticeable as Justine rode thru them.

Thru the still air she heard voices and laughing. 'Almost there,' she thought. The open meadow was up ahead, framed in dark cool greens, it glowed a brilliant yellow as if the very sun itself was just on the other side. Tom had dropped her at home to get ready for the barbeque, after their day out, and drove the jeep back to camp. He told her to call when she was ready and he would come get her. But she decided it would be fun to ride over and surprise him. Finally riding into the bright sunlight, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Scanning the camp, she looked for Tom amongst the campers, trailers and picnic tables. She spotted him seated at a picnic table, playing cards with three other men. A woman about Justine's age, with long dark blonde hair, was standing and leaning on Tom's shoulder with her elbow, giggling. A loud cry came from the table and Tom turned to the girl and they high fived. He must have won the hand, or the game, but he was grinning madly at the girl, who was now hugging him.

"Justine!" she hear her name called from the other end of the camp. Looking over she saw it was Robert and he was striding across the camp towards her, grinning and waving.. Justine darted a look at Robert and smiled, but had to look back at Tom trying to assess the relationship between him and the blonde. The girl and Tom looked up at the same time upon hearing Robert call Justine's name. While Tom's grin remained and he jumped up to come greet Justine, the blonde looked suddenly embarrassed and took a step back from Tom as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. Justine felt a stab of jealousy as she wondered who this girl was and what her intentions were. Her eyes glinted with anger and hurt, until she saw Toms grinning face coming towards her. It was pretty obvious if there was anything going on it was one sided, because there wasn't a trace of guilt in Toms face, only delight at seeing her.

"Shit! Look at you! I wondered why it was taking you so long to call!" 

Toms long legs had him over to Justine in a flash. "Lady, hello baby." Tom reached out and grabbed the bridle, holding on so he could pet Lady, and give her a scratch behind the ears. Justine decided there wasn't anything to be concerned about with the blonde and threw on a big smile just for Tom, looking down at him from her perch. 

"It just seemed like a fun idea, and I've been neglecting poor Lady lately, so riding her here seemed like an excellent plan."

"Oh, it was Love. Lady, how are you? Did you enjoy the trip out here today? Come along Love, I've got just the place for you to rest and have a drink," Tom talked to the horse like she was human, and Lady acknowledged that to Tom by gently nuzzling his arm as they walked. She loved him already, and she didn't make friends very easily, being that she was wary of many men. Justine suspected she may have been treated roughly by her first owner, who was a man that bred horses for a living.

"Hey, right over here Tom..." Robert came alongside the horse and guided Tom over to the shade of a large Maple tree. Helping Tom they tied the reins around the trunk. 

"Would you like me to get her some water, dear?" Robert addressed Justine. 

"Yes, thank you so much. She might need a few buckets if you can manage."

"Don't you worry," Robert said, "Anything for this lovely Lady." He gave Lady an affectionate pat on her rump. Lady gave him a whinny and everyone laughed.

"Come here you," Tom pulled Justine into him and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a big hug. She felt totally enveloped in Toms body, and she loved the feeling. Grinning into his chest she let out a contented "mmmmm." Letting her go, Justine turned her face up to meet Toms lips. Their kiss was sweet and slightly lingering. Finally, he grabbed her hand and said, "come, you've got meet everyone." 

Tom practically dragged her across the camp with his long strides, holding her hand, to where he had been sitting. The three guys at the table had finished their card game and were sitting and talking comfortably, drinks in hand.

"Everyone, this is Justine, Justine, this is everyone" Tom said glibly with a sly grin.

"Hello everyone," Justine said smiling and with a nod of her head. One fellow, a big guy, with a crew cut stood up and extended his hand to Justine, "Pleased to meet you Justine, I'm Brendan" He had a baby face and a very sweet look to him, "You too" Justine smiled at him.

"I'm Tony, please to meet you ma'am," the next fellow stood up and leaned over the table to shake Justine's hand. "Hello Tony"

"And we've met before, but not officially ma'am. I arrived with the very first truck, remember?" Justine did remember, he was very young, tall and thin, he looked every inch a country boy. Right down to the sun bleached hair and the farmers tan that peeked out the arms of his plaid shirt. "Yes, I do ...its a pleasure to see you again....uh.." "Petey, ma'am." "Its nice to meet you again Petey" Justine smiled warmly at the young man.

"And this is Elizabeth..." Tom motioned behind the table over to the blonde. She was sitting on a trailer step now, one leg crossed over the other, with a disinterested look on her face. "Hey" Elizabeth met her eyes and gave her a mild smile. "Hey" Justine said in return and gave her a nod.

Tom seemed oblivious to the slight rudeness of Elizabeth's greeting. He was so excited to have Justine there while it was still daylight so he could show her around. "Hey mates, we'll catch up with everyone later at the barbeque. I'm going to show Justine around here, give her the 5 cent tour." He gave them all a wink and they gave him grins in return.

With that Tom took Justine's hand again, and they went to check on how Robert was making out with the water for Lady.


	16. Toms Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Justine have a little private time

As soon as the trailer door shut, Tom grabbed Justine by the hips and backed her up until she bumped into the fridge. Tom and Justine never broke eye contact, each with flirty smiles on their faces. 

"Finally..." Tom said.

Justine arched an eyebrow, "what?"

"I've been thinking of you non stop since I dropped you off. I've been dying to kiss you all day, and I couldn't wait to get you alone."

"But you have kissed me today," Justine looked at Tom puzzled.

"Hmm...but not how I'm going to kiss you now...." Toms eyes bore into Justine's, a dominate demeanour coming over him. Everything about him became darker, more dangerous and Justine's breath caught in her throat and her heart jumped. Toms eyes dropped to Justine's lips watching as she slowly wet them, her eyes shining. Cupping her face he was on her mouth in an instant, his tongue trailing over her lips, teeth and then inside her mouth. Toms kiss was demanding and it was leaving Justine breathless. He broke their kiss only to pull her in hard to his body, moving his mouth to her jaw, licking and nipping reaching one hand up to find her nipple. They were instantly rock hard under his touch. He pulled her shirt open, and her bra down, so her breasts were now trussed up. Tom sucked a nipple into his mouth, pushing up with his tongue, against his teeth creating the most delightful feeling that reached right to her groin. Justine sucked in a breath...oh god! Justine's head fell back back and she let out a groan. Tom couldn't seem to get enough of her breasts, turning his attentions to her other one, lavishing the same treatment on it. Her fingers clutched into his hair, giving it a gentle tug. Tom groaned at this, the groan vibrating Justin's nipple deliciously. Kissing his way back up he captured Justine's mouth once more. After tasting and teasing each other's mouth again, Justine took the lead turning and pushing Tom against the counter. She nipped at his mouth, sucking and nibbling Toms bottom lip. 

Tom pushed his erection into her and growled into her ear, "See what you do to me?"

Justine felt wetness pooling between her legs, her muscles involuntarily clenching with Toms lustful words. Both of them were breathing thru opened mouths, lacking oxygen. Reaching between them, Justine gave Toms cock a squeeze, and then rubbed his length back and forth thru his jeans with her hand.

"Christ! " Tom swore under his breath as her looked at her now thru hooded eyes. With a slight grin, Justine grabbed the top button of his pants, yanking, causing the rest to fly open. Slipping her fingers under the elastic waistband, she put her hand inside his boxers. She wrapped her entire fist around his erect cock, and slowly pumped him a few times. With another groan, Tom pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips and down his legs so they pooled at his ankles. With gentle hands, Justine cupped his balls, giving them a light massage. Falling to her knees, she had a good view of Toms cock. It was beautiful really, velvety soft and pinkish skin, but rock hard, with a vein that snaked its way from the base and disappeared under the head. As Justine studied it, Tom looked down, wondering what the delay was. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a grin. 

"I'm just checking you out handsome. I thought I'd take a moment to appreciate just how fucking beautiful your cock is." Tom threw back his head and laughed. Pushing his cock forward, he grazed her lips with the dewy tip. "You're killing me here baby!"

With a throaty laugh Justine fisted Toms cock and brought it to her mouth. She plunged it right to the back of her throat and his expression quickly changed!

"Jesus," he hissed thru his teeth, closing his eyes, letting his head fall back. Justine's tongue pressed firmly and swirled around and around the head and then she started moving up and down his shaft, suctioning hard. Tom jerked and his legs felt weak. He reached back to grip the counter, and Justine reached around him, a hand on each ass cheek. Kneading, she appreciated the firmness of his ass, taking him deeper into her throat.

"Oh shit, baby, this feels incredible. Uhhh, fuck I'm close, I ...can't...hold...off..uhhh..." and with that he exploded into Justine's mouth, his hot load spurting down her throat. Pulling off, she gently licked his shaft from base to tip, kissing the end. She grinned at Tom when she stood up and saw he was spent and shakey. Justine leaned in and tucked a bit of hair behind Toms ear, giving him a naughty look. Tom tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants back up. 

Buckling he belt, he took a steadying breath before saying "that was the best fucking blow job I've ever had". 

Justine smiled and leaned into Tom, her hands flat on his chest. When he pulled her into him she nuzzled into his neck and whispered in his ear, "I expect you to return the favour". 

Tom laughed and shook his head at her boldness. "With pleasure. But I'll have to give you a rain check, right now we're going to be late for a BBQ."

Grabbing her hand he pulled Justine towards the door. Holding the door open for her, Tom gave her a sharp slap on the ass as she passed. "Hey!" She said loudly, then laughed and jumped down the steps.


	18. Banjo's and BBQ

Leading her by the hand, Tom and Justine followed the music that was coming from the other side of the camp.  The late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the crews trailers.  Laughter could be heard ringing out from the big awning tent that housed the dining tables.  Someone had strung white lights across the tent creating a feeling of merriment to the atmosphere.  In the background someone was tuning a banjo.

"There he is!" Elizabeth practically yelled, causing the gathered group to turn in surprise and look at them.  Tom squeezed Justine's hand and looked back at her.  He didn't want Justine to feel left out, and Elizabeth's greeting did just that.  

"Where have you been?  We were starting to think you were going to ditch the party."  Elizabeth was loud and had obviously had already had a few drinks"

"Oh, Janine!  You know, Tom's just way to nice to his fans sometimes.  You really should be more respectful of his time.  Was he taking selfies with you?" Elizabeth wagged her finger towards Justine. "Don't you put them on Facebook!  You girls always do that.  You're a Hiddlestoner I bet, aren't you? "    Elizabeth sloshed her drink on her blouse as she took a few unsteady steps forward peering at Justine.  She hiccuped and giggled at her joke as she tried to wipe the booze off herself. 

Justine was horrified, her face burning red.  Tom saw Justine's embarrassment and cringed at Elizabeth's hurtful insinuations. Tom was grateful to his fans and especially his Hiddlestoners.  He wasn't going to let Elizabeth get away with her rude remarks. And to insinuate Justine was throwing herself at Tom was unfair and couldn't be further from the truth.  Tom let go of Justine's hand and took 2 steps towards Elizabeth.  Clutching her by the wrist, Tom pulled Elizabeth into him and wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders.

"Elizabeth.  Did you forget you were supposed to get a call from your fiancé shortly?"  

Elizabeth looked up at Tom confused.  "I am?"

"Yes, remember you told me earlier?"

"He's mad at me, he's not going to call me," Elizabeth said sadly.

Tom suddenly felt a little bad.  But Elizabeth was acting too mean to be tolerated.  Tom knew most of her resentment stemmed from relationship difficulties she was having with her fiancé.  Being in a long distance relationship was stressful on a couple, and Tom knew things were strained for them lately. He led Elizabeth to her trailer and brought her inside.

"Sit here love."  Tom sat Elizabeth down on her couch and swung her legs up, pulling her boots off and dropping them to the floor.  

"There, comfy?" He looked at Elizabeth, tucking pillows around her.  "Shall I put the telly on while you wait Lizzy?"  

Tom didn't wait for her to answer, just flicked it on.  Finding the Food Network, Tom left it there knowing Elizabeth watched it a lot.  Seeing her cell on the counter he stuck it in her hand.  

"Now you'll be ready when Boyd calls."  He spoke to her in a voice one uses speaking to a child.  

"How 'bout a cup of tea Liz?"  Tom took a step to the sink and started filling the kettle.  "Liz?"  Tom looked over his shoulder.  Elizabeth was sound asleep, snoring softly.  Tom took the blanket from the couch and spread it over Elizabeth's tiny frame.  Leaning in, Tom kissed her forehead.  

"Sweet dreams Lizzy," he sighed and shut out the lights leaving Elizabeth to sleep it off.

Upon his return Tom found Justine engrossed in conversation with André and Marion, the couple who catered the canteen every day.  Tom came up behind Justine and slipped his arm around her waist.  She turned to look up at him and smiled. Tom pulled her closer and bent to give her a peck on the cheek.  She flushed slightly and felt warm and fuzzy with Toms PDA.

"Tom, I've made something special for you tonight," André spoke with a thick French Canadian accent.  

Toms eyes lit up at this comment.  "Really André? I'm flattered.  What have you made tonight?"

"Eet is a sauce for da ribs, eet is made wit de Maple syrup from my papas own special batch.  He 'as many Maple trees back 'ome in Quebec, and de syrup is de finest in de country.  Tres magnifique! 

"André, you have my mouth watering, it sounds delicious,"  Tom smiled at the slight man and the man favoured him with a huge grin.

"Tom always love my food madam, isn't dat right Marion?"  André looked to his wife who smiled lovingly at Andre.

"Very true Andre, everyone loves your food.  Now let's get that sauce on the ribs, I think everyone is ready to eat."  Marion gave Justine a wink and pulled André  by the arm towards the meat cooking on the BBQ.

True to his word, Andrés ribs were outstanding.  The sauce was tangy and sweet, the maple sauce complimenting the smoky flavour of the ribs.  It was difficult to eat the ribs daintily, so Justine eventually gave up and just dug in like everyone else.  Lord they were good, tender and flavourful, Justine ate more than she meant to! She and Tom giggled as they took another slab each, wiping sauce off of each other's face.  At one point Tom grabbed Justine's hand and sucked the sauce off her fingers.  He had such a naughty look in his eyes, Justine was suddenly wet between her legs. She was mesmerized momentarily. When she realized how sexual the display was, she jerked her hand back, eyes darting around the table to see who noticed. Tom innocently lowered his eyes to his plate, laughing quietly. Justine lowered her eyes, suppressing a grin.

A couple of fellows who had finished dinner already had picked up their instruments. Suddenly the air was filled with toe tapping, hand clapping banjo and fiddle music. People got up from their chairs to gather and watch the musicians. A couple of the crew had started dancing, linking arms and whooping and hollering. 

"Come on Babe, let's go," Tom grabbed Justine by the hand and pulled her into the group already dancing.

"Tom! I don't know how to do this!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away from him.

"There's nothing to learn darling," Tom yelled over the music, "just follow me!"

He grabbed Justine around the waist with one arm, gripping her hand with his, and swung her in circles. Laughing and throwing her head back, Justine let out a scream. They went around a few times until, standing back from her now, Tom let loose with some fancy footwork. 

"Woooo, baby!" Justine matched him step for step, trying her best to keep up. 

Tom looked up at her, eyes shining and excitement on his face. He reached forward again and swung Justine around, pulling her close against him. Soon enough everyone was up dancing, laughter and beer flowing freely thru the evening.

As the evening wore on, the camaraderie amongst the crew and actors was evident.   Singing, dancing and laughing,  everyone was having a great time.  Justine had grabbed a big glass of ice water and sat for a few moments to catch her breath.  It also gave her the opportunity to observe this handsome man who was so easily capturing her heart.  Tom was still dancing his heart out, a huge grin on his face as he swung one of the girls around who worked in props.  So tall and athletic, Justine marvelled at how easily Tom moved and at the pure joy that radiated off his face.  She realized at that moment she was in deep, and how as amazing as things were now, in a few weeks Tom would have to go. She wondered what would become of them.  Wondered if what they had meant anything more to Tom than a lovely diversion, one that would be over when the film finally wrapped.  Wiping away a tear, Justine jumped up to join the crowd again, not allowing her mind to go there.  Tonight was too perfect an evening to spoil with such thoughts.  Leaving her fears on the sidelines in the semi dark, Justine forced a smile and grabbed Toms outstretched hand.


End file.
